La Caída del Olimpo y el Nacimiento de una Nueva Era
by seipegasus
Summary: Ubicada temporalmente, un año después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Zeus quiere impedir la Felicidad de Atenea e intenta cambiar, de nuevo, el Destino, sin embargo, esta vez no podrá evitar el Destino y…
1. La Relación se Fortalece

**Disclaimer: **

**1. Saint Seiya y sus Personajes son propiedad de Toei y Masami Kurumada.**

**2. Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y TMS.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: La Relación se Fortalece.**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que había concluido la Guerra Santa contra Hades, en este tiempo todos los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce muertos habían vuelto a la vida y seguían con sus quehaceres ordinarios, casi todos conocían ya la relación sentimental entre Seiya y Atenea, pero muy pocos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de Seiya, quien aunque desde su nacimiento había convivido con los mortales tratándolos como iguales y eso le había dado una visión mucho más completa que la de los Olímpicos.

De hecho Seiya estaba a punto de cumplir los 100 años, debido a que había nacido el 1 de Diciembre de 1890, hijo de Pegaso (Tenma), hijo de Chronos, del Espacio-Tiempo, y Tea, Diosa Primigenia de la Luna, quien antes se había fusionado con Sasha, anterior Reencarnación de Atenea. Gran parte de los Olímpicos le habían hecho la vida imposible, sobre todo a nivel emocional, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo la relación que tenía con Atenea se había hecho mucho más fuerte.

- Saori… - llamó Seiya, con un tono amoroso que a ella le provocaba un gran sonrojo.

- Se… Seiya… - le reprocho con voz débil provocando la risa de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, entre ellos los Caballeros de Oro y el Patriarca, que se encontraban en el Santuario.

Esa noche mientras en la Sala de del Sumo Sacerdote en la que se encontraban los caballeros de Oro y el Sumo Sacerdote, reunidos hablando de la Relación entre Seiya y Saori, entonces Tong Hu de Libra comentó una circunstancia que le preocupaba…

- Seiya, aunque siendo hijo de Pegaso, y siendo Pegaso como su padre… Lo que me preocupa es que sus familiares tuvieron que Sellar parte de su Poder para evitar problemas dado que el Cosmos de Seiya es inmenso…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Afrodita, quien no entendía a qué se refería.

- Recordáis lo que sucedió durante el enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Milo…

- Te refieres a aquel brusco incremento del Cosmos de Seiya… - comentó el aludido…

- Así es… Eso se debió a que leyó el Testamento del Templo de Sagitario…

- ¿CÓMO? – preguntaron todos a excepción de Aioros y Shion.

- Sí… Es normal si tenemos en cuenta que Seiya nació en este Santuario, en el Templo Central… - agregó Shion.

- Entonces Seiya ¿no es de Japón? – preguntó Aldebarán.

- No. Poco después de que atacaran el Santuario Tenma, padre de Seiya, se lo llevó y lo dejó en Japón, donde también se encontraba Atenea… Cuando Aioros le entregó a Mitsumasa Kido a Atenea, no se percató de que era la forma humana del Gran Chronos, padre de Tenma y abuelo de Seiya, quien a su vez es bisnieto, por parte de Tenma, de Pontos, Titán de los Mares, y Nix, Diosa Primigenia de la Noche y Protectora del Destino… - comentó Shion.

- Entonces Seiya ¿es un Dios? – preguntó Camus.

- No Camus… Es mucho más que un Dios, aunque es Reencarnación de su hermano mayor, el Centauro Quirón… Pero su poder lo pone en un Nivel muy por encima de los Dioses, de hecho en sí reúne las Purezas de La Luz y La Oscuridad; el Espacio-Tiempo; el Fuego y el Agua de la Vida… - incluyó Tong Hu.

- Estás diciendo que… - exclamó sorprendido Deathmask.

- Sí, Seiya es le Representación Física del Universo en persona. – completó Shion. Mientras seguían hablando los Caballeros con el sumo Sacerdote, mientras que Seiya y Saori estaban en el Templo Central seguían hablando y estaban a punto de avanzar en su relación sentimental y llevados por el amor que los unía tan fuertemente.

- Saori… - dijo Seiya mientras se le acercaba por la espalda.

- Sí… - contestó ella girándose, sin percatarse que él estaba a su espalda y demasiado cerca de ella tanto que cuando terminó de girarse los labios de ambos se habían unido, esto la sorprendió y provocó que se sonrojase abundantemente tanto que provocó que Seiya sonriese mientras seguía besándola entretanto la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo hacía por el cuello.

**De vuelta al Salón Sacerdotal.**

* * *

- Pero Shion por qué nos cuentas esto. – preguntó Aioria.

- Porque tanto Tong Hu y yo tememos que Zeus, quien siempre fue muy celoso con Atenea, tanto que siempre ha impedido la Felicidad de Atenea, tanto que siempre decidió desobedecer a sus Superiores, como el Gran Chronos.

- Entonces creéis que Zeus volverá a interponerse en la felicidad de Atenea… - quiso saber Kanon.

- Conociéndolo estamos seguros de que lo hará… Además creo que ya cometió alguna estupidez… Debemos estar alerta. - comentó Tong Hu dando por concluida la reunión.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que se había oficializado la relación entre Seiya y Saori/Atenea, todo iba viento en popa y no había habido problema alguno, ahora nuestros amigos se encontraban en Japón atendiendo los asuntos de la Fundación Kido.

- Saori… - llamó Seiya esperando a que contestara, poco después escuchó un "pasa", entonces abrió la puerta de la oficina de su pareja y entró en la misma acercándose a ella, quien aún permanecía sumida entre los pápeles de los documentos de la Fundación, al llegar a ella se situó detrás de la joven Diosa y le dio un suave masaje para que se tranquilizase un poco. Ella al sentirlo solo acertó a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo está todo? – le preguntó el joven.

- Un poco embrollado, pero no lo suficiente como para írseme de las manos. – le contestó ella acercándose a él para besarlo. Tras concluir el beso Seiya le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué no invitamos a los demás Caballeros a la Mansión durante unos días? – cuando Seiya acabó de exponer la idea, ella lo meditó durante unos minutos, al final dijo.

- Y por qué no. Es muy buena idea, Seiya.

- Bien, entonces le enviaré una misiva a Shion para exponerle lo que acordamos. – dijo Seiya, mientras volvía a besarla esta vez con más pasión algo que ella correspondió de inmediato mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Habían pasado dos horas de aquel acuerdo, cuando Seiya, quien ya tenía escrita la carta que enviaría a Shion, decidió llamar a un familiar, vía Cosmos.

- "Tía, Yuzuriha" – al poco de la llamada el mencionado llegó al lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Seiya?

- ¿Puedes hacerle llegar esta misiva a Shion?

- Sí, por qué no.

- Seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa. – le comenta entre risas.

- Seguro que sí. – correspondió la risa.

- Bien. Entonces nos vemos en unos días. – le dijo ella despidiéndose.

- Hasta pronto entonces.

**Salón Sacerdotal, Santuario (Grecia):**

* * *

Shion estaba acompañado de Tong Hu, en ese momento solo charlaban amenamente mientras eran observados por Yuzuriha, quien sonreía al verlos siempre unidos como los recordaba.

- Tong Hu… - llamó Shion.

- Qué… - le contestó el mentado.

- Tranquilo, pero estamos siendo observados. – comentó Shion.

- Veo que aún tienes los sentidos muy despiertos, ¿no Shion? – comentó una voz, que al mostrarse sorprendió a los presentes.

- ¿Yuzuriha? – la mentada solo asintió con la cabeza, entretanto los Caballeros habían percibido un Cosmos, aunque no era agresivo todos se dirigieron al Salón Sacerdotal…

- Pero ¿cómo? – comentó Shion…

- No habías muerto hace… - decía Tong Hu quien fue interrumpido.

- No… Atla, Yato y yo sobrevivimos a la Guerra Santa de hace 246 años… Realmente Tenma y yo somos hermanos e incluso también tengo como hermana menor a Caribdis… - aclaró Yuzuriha.

- Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido? – cuestionó Shion, cuando en ese momento llegaron los Caballeros de Oro.

- Bien he traído una misiva de parte de mi sobrino, Seiya… - les contestó entregándole la misiva a Shion. Esta fue leída por el Sumo Sacerdote, quien al terminar de leer dijo…

- Ya veo, Atenea y Seiya han decidido invitarnos unos días a la Mansión en Japón…

- Así es… Y creo que ha sido idea de Seiya, conociéndolo como lo conozco. Y creo, en general, es buena idea. – contestó Yuzuriha…

- Yo también lo creo… - comentó Tong Hu.

- Entonces Shion ¿qué decides? – preguntó Yuzuriha.

- Bien, se hará como ellos lo han decidido. – le dio la razón a Yuzuriha, y esta se marchó tras despedirse.

**En la Mansión Kido:**

* * *

Seiya y Saori seguían con sus quehaceres habituales, mientras que Shiryu y Shunrei, Shun y June, Ikki, Seika, también estaban concretando sus asuntos y de esa manera todos se reunieron en la Mansión, y al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos por la pareja, la más impresionada fue Seika/Serenidad, pero le preocupaba lo que Zeus podría hacer.

- Buenas tardes chicos… - los saludaron.

- Buenas tardes… - les contestaron, entonces llegó una última visita, los chicos se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo, Seiya y Seika estaban tranquilos y Saori/Atenea se mostraba muy sorprendida y fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Yuzuriha? – la mencionada solo asintió.

- La conocéis… - preguntaron los demás.

- Sí. Es Yuzuriha, anterior Amazona de Plata de la Grulla… - respondía Saori cuando interrumpió Seiya…

- Y es hermana mayor de mi padre, Pegaso (Tenma), aunque en un primer momento solo compartían la madre, pero años después el padre de ella le entregó la paternidad a mi abuelo, Chronos. – terminó Seiya.

- Ah, por cierto, que te contestó Shion… - comentó Seiya girándose hacia su tía.

- Aceptó y llegarán en unos días…

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Ikki.

- Pues decidimos invitar a venir un tiempo a vivir aquí. – contestó Seiya, los chicos también les pareció bien. Entraron en la Mansión para terminar de instalarse.

Ya habían pasado unas horas cuando decidieron unirse para cenar en el salón y seguir charlando amenamente durante la noche… Un par de horas después y antes de irse a dormir Seika interceptó a Seiya y habló con él.

- Seiya ¿sabes lo que puede pasar? – preguntó Seika con algo de preocupación, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos son mortales.

- Sí, pero hermana, la amo profundamente, ella me corresponde y no puedo evitarlo… Por eso seguiremos con esto y no podemos pararlo porque esto es lo que sentimos y es muy profundo. ¿Lo entiendes, no? – concluyó Seiya con algo de tristeza en su voz, Saori que los estaba escuchando también su ánimo decayó un poco, sin embargo, la contundencia de Seiya en sus sentimientos la ayudaban a seguir adelante con la relación.

- Lo entiendo, Seiya. Pero no por ello no deja de preocuparme la situación, sin embargo, si vuestros sentimientos son tan fuertes saldréis adelante y cambiar de una vez la Historia y el Destino… - comentó Seiya apoyando a su hermano, pero le asustaba un poco la situación por la que estaban pasando su hermano y Atenea era parecida a por la que ella había pasado en el pasado.

- Sí pero esta vez no permitiré que me la arrebaten como sucedió hace 200, cuando debería haber sido mi madre... - comentó Seiya dejando que su Cosmos mostrase su estado de ánimo... Atenea se sorprendió ante esto último aunque recordó lo que le dijo Chronos meses atrás.

**Flashback:**

* * *

- Atenea deberás pasar por esta prueba para ver si tendrás el temple suficiente para ayudar a mi nieto, Seiya...

- Lo haré si con esto puedo ayudar a Seiya y puedo estar a su lado para siempre... - le contestó ella.

- Muy bien jovencita, esta si es la actitud que esperaba de tí pequeña... - concluyó Chronos dejándola acceder al Pasado, pero al de otra Dimensión.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Aun se veía a Seiya y Seika hablando, sin embargo, la conversación era ya mucho más tranquila y Saori/Atenea, quien lo había escuchado todo esta vez, al igual que Seiya, estaba dispuesta a todo por quedarse al lado de Seiya, incluso a desafiar a Zeus y a su locura por mantenerla a su lado contra su Divina Voluntad.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. La Noche de las Revelaciones

**Capítulo II: La Noche de las Revelaciones.**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Seiya le había mandado la misiva a Shion, y los Caballeros de Oro ya habían llegado a la Mansión acompañados de Shaina y Marin y algunos otros Caballeros de Plata, la estancia en el lugar sería larga, todo era observado desde el Olimpo por dos antiguos rivales, refiriéndose a Apolo y Artemisa.

**Templo de la Profecía:**

* * *

- Hermano, parece que Atenea está feliz, pero ahora parece que va a luchar por permanecer al lado de Pegaso… A pesar de ser, en realidad, el hijo de Pegaso…

- Sí Artemisa… Pero me preocupa o que intente nuestro padre, quien acabaría provocando la Ira del Gran Chronos o algo peor. – mencionó Apolo.

- Lo entiendo, pero me preocupa lo que dijo Seiya… Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder si el verdadero poder de Seiya emerge de nuevo podría ser fin del Olimpo… - comentó cuando Apolo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa socarrona provocándole un ligero sonrojo y Apolo agregó.

- Por cierto hermana, ¿cómo te va con tu amado? – preguntó haciéndole subir los colores a su gemela y haciendo que ella se girase para esconderlo.

- Bien… - susurró avergonzada de haber sido descubierta por su gemelo.

- Tranquila hermana, si creías que no me había dado cuenta de eso estabas muy equivocada, por cierto cálmate porque lo mantendré en secreto. – le tranquilizó aunque seguía burlándose del amor de su gemela menor… entonces recordando una circunstancia se puso muy serio, contrastando con lo de hacía pocos segundos antes, sorprendiendo a Artemisa, quien al darse cuenta de la circunstancia, se recompuso y preguntó con algo de suspense…

- ¿Qué sucede, Apolo?

- Me preocupa la situación de nuestra hermana menor, Oráculo, que como deberías saber siempre renace en la Orden de Atenea y es por eso que Ares siempre ha estado de su lado, aunque también me preocupa la Decisión que tomó hace 12 años, cuando usando el poder de la Sangre de Seiya, selló en el interior de su cuerpo al bastardo de Kairos…

- Quieres decir que…

- Así es, cuanto más tiempo siga así más complicado será que Seiya pueda liberarlo de esa maldición que se autoimpuso, para evitar que Seiya se enfrentase en aquel momento a Kairos, quien es su tío-abuelo…

- Pero por qué lo impidió, si así hubiese sido mejor ¿no?

- No en ese momento, ya que Seiya estaba muy alterado y dejarlo en ese momento porque podría hacer alguna insensatez…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que podría haberlo destruido todo… Y cuándo digo todo es todo. – concretó Apolo.

- Quieres decir que podría haber acabado con el Universo entero…

- Sí.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Pues, el mismo Seiya es el universo en persona…

- ¿Quieres decir que se hubiese suicidado… - comentó con estupor Artemisa.

- No exactamente suicidarse…

- Entonces…

- Pues sería autodestrucción, ya que el Universo solo podría autodestruirse y no suicidarse… Por eso me preocupa lo que haga lo que haga nuestro padre porque podrías ser nuestro fin. ¿Entiendes? – terminó Apolo.

- Sí…

**En la Mansión, la Tierra:**

* * *

Todos estaban cenando tranquilamente mientras charlaban y reían sin preocupaciones aparentes en el horizonte más que las que demandaban sus vidas y corazones.

- ¿Qué tal va todo? – le preguntó, con un todo bajo, Aioros a Seiya.

- Bien… Pero me preocupa alguien… - contestó Seiya…

- Zeus ¿no? – le preguntó de nuevo.

- Así es. Pero en esta ocasión no pienso dejar que me la arrebaten, así tenga que destruir el Olimpo entero… - aclaró Seiya, muy decidido a todo para que no se interpusieran en su felicidad de nuevo… Esto último puso nervioso a Aioros, ahora sabía que Seiya no se detendría ante nada ni nadie.

Las horas pasaban y la velada era muy emotiva y amena, las risas, los chisches y los comentarios estúpidos y graciosos, al menos habría unos días de tranquilidad, todos hablaban de cosas que harían en el Futuro, pero Aioros no le quitaba la mirada de encima a June, aunque esta no era de lujuria, sino más bien de protección y salvaguarda, sentía como si fuese su hija biológica, tenía la duda y más tarde le preguntaría por su madre porque tenía la sensación de que podría ser cierto su presentimiento.

Shun quien estaba sentado al lado de June, tardó un poco, pero se percató de la situación y también se dio cuenta de que Aioros no le quitaba la vista de encima a June, aunque esa mirada no era de deseo sino que era más típica de un padre preocupado… Unos minutos después Aioros salió del comedor y se dirigió al jardín para respirar un poco y pensar con claridad… Shun dirigiéndose a June para decirle…

- June, espérame aquí…

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó algo extrañada.

- Voy al jardín, para tomar el aire… - le contestó y ella no dijo nada más y Shun se levantó y se marchó.

**En el Jardín:**

* * *

Al llegar al lugar Aioros se sentó en un banco cercano a la entrada y se puso a ver las estrellas, aunque lo hacía para tranquilizarse un poco, mas no lo conseguía porque sus recuerdos lo llevaban al pasado cuando salía con una chica muy guapa, algunos de sus rasgos los compartía June… Aunque no estaba seguro pero podría ser que ella fuese su hija… Entonces sus recuerdos volvieron, recuerdos de la chica a la que aún seguía amando y se dejó decir su nombre para que se lo llevara el viento.

- Virginia… - la nombró para después dejar que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas por la melancolía y la tristeza de no tenerla a su lado, más ahora que había paz, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Shun, quien lo había seguido hasta el jardín, se iba acercando a Aioros hasta que le oyó una cosa que lo congeló…

- Vir… Virginia te extraño… Te amo… No… No puedo vivir sin ti…- comentó entre algunos sollozos, aquello Shun no se lo esperaba, sabía que Virginia era la madre de June, que el nombre verdadero de esta última era Andrea. Pasada la sorpresa inicial Shun se acercó a Aioros y le puso la mano sobre el hombro derecho para llamar su atención, algo que consiguió al instante aunque este no escondió, en ningún momento, el hecho de que había estado llorando y de hecho tenía los ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – le preguntó Shun.

- Es que extraño mucho a Virginia… es que cuando sucedió del Santuario ella y yo éramos novios y estaba esperando descendencia mía, además ella me aseguró que era chica… - le explicó lo que le sucedía, June, quien al final decidió seguir a Shun hasta el jardín había escuchado todo esto…

- Lo que más me duele es que ella no esté aquí conmigo para disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo… - le seguía contando.

- Pero, ¿June qué tiene que ver? Lo pregunto porque me fijé como la veías aunque no fuese como pareja sino como a una hija… – preguntó Shun, pues quería saberlo, y June al escucharlo se sonrojó un poco además de la consabida sorpresa…

- Bien… es que creo que ella es la hija que Virginia esperaba de mí… - esto último la sorprendió más aún, teniendo en cuenta lo que su madre le había contado de su padre, ahora lo comprendía todo.

- Shun, podría preguntarte algo…

- Sí…

- ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de June? – la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Shun como a June, quien aún estaba escuchando, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pues… Su nombre es Andrea… - contestó finalmente Shun. Pero cuando terminó se dio cuenta de la reacción de rabia y tristeza que Aioros tenía en ese momento, además se captaba en su Cosmos.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Es que ese era el nombre de mi madre, Shun… Mi madre se llamaba Andrea, y de hecho creo que en un primer momento fue la maestra de Virginia, aunque después la entrenó Hipatia con otras Amazonas… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes ahora el por qué tengo este sentimiento hacía June?

- Sí.

- Más ahora que sé que es hija mía… - finalmente June, quien lo había escuchado todo terminó por acercarse a ellos, aún con algún temor de no ser aceptada por quien podría ser su padre.

- Pa… Papá… - llamó ella sorprendiéndolo a los dos, ya que no se esperaban que ella los estuviese escuchando.

- Bueno os dejo solos… - dijo Shun.

- No… Shun quédate. – le pidió June.

- No… Debéis hablar entre vosotros… Después nos vemos. – le contestó Shun con una madurez inaudita en él. Entonces se marchó dejándolos solos para que hablasen.

**En el Recibidor:**

* * *

Cuando Shun llegó al lugar fue interceptado por Ikki quien le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué los dejas solos? ¿No temes que te deje sin novia? – Shun negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

- No teme nada porque en realidad Aioros y June, o mejor dicho, Andrea, son padre e hija… - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Seiya… - exclamó Ikki, cuando lo vio.

- ¿Es que lo sabías?

- Sí… De hecho la madre de June es prima mía, aunque la conocéis por el nombre de Virginia, su verdadero nombre es Casiopea… - explicó Seiya…

- Pero ¿cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Shun.

- Lo sé, primero porque soy mucho mayor que vosotros, ya que tengo 100 año, y segundo porque como yo ella nació en el lugar más profundo del Santuario, y también casi la crié yo… Los dos somos descendientes de Chronos, Dios del Espacio-Tiempo… Y ahora que lo sé con seguridad Aiorios y Aioria son primos segundos mios y Shaka es primo mío, hijo de mí tío Asmita y mi tía y prima lejana la Titánide Dice, quien anteriormente había sido la Diosa protectora de la Tierra y además maestra de Atenea… - explicó Seiya dejando atónitos a Shun y a Ikki.

- Entonces tú…

- Sí… - continuó explicándoles Seiya mientras en la habitación de Seika…

**Habitación de Seika.**

* * *

Seika se hallaba en su habitación esperando unas visitas, que previamente había requerido…

- Al fin… - dijo Seika cuando percibió los Cosmos que conocía.

- Pero ¿por qué has tomado esta decisión tan precipitadamente?… - preguntó Tetis, quien traía a Esmeralda.

- La tomé desde cuando hablé con tu tataranieto, Seiya, y me preocupa mucho lo que me dijo. Ya sabéis que Seiya es capaz de todo para que no lo separen de Atenea incluso a destruir el Olimpo empezando por Zeus, quien fue el que más daño le hizo con sus parcialidades y sus delitos los cuales no han terminado aún… Ahora estoy segura, que además de haberse tragado a Metis también asesinó a Ninfa Oceánide Anfitrite, que era primera esposa de Poseidón… - explicó Seika encendiendo la Ira de Tetis, quien era la madre de ambas Deidades.

- De lo que aún no estoy segura es de si Seiya sabe esto último, porque si es así cualquier cosa podría hacer que su Ira explotase. – concluyó con cierta preocupación. Entonces se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado anteriormente y se acercó a Elli, quien había llegado con Helios; y Esmeralda, quien había llegado con Jápeto, y uniendo las manos con las dos las dos recién llegadas y así sus Cosmos se sincronizaron y se unieron de nuevo en uno solo y dejándose ver de nuevo la Princesa Serenidad, Diosa Luna Suprema. Esto era debido a que hacía más de 70 años había sido separada en tres personas diferentes para protegerla.

- Por cierto, Serenidad ¿qué apariencia vas a tomar? – preguntó Tetis.

- Pues seguiré con la de Seika, me parece la más adecuada para que no me reconozcan más que los que ya me conocen. – dijo la mentada y los acompañantes asintieron con la cabeza y no agregaron nada nuevo.

**De vuelta al jardín:**

* * *

Mientras June y Aioros seguían hablando del pasado, y este último le contaba cómo se habían conocido y como era su relación, cuando en la entrada de la Mansión Kido se presentaron Yato y Yuzuriha, con su hija Virginia/Casiopea, quien muy sigilosamente se acercó por la espalda de ambos, Aioros y June; y por sorpresa y le tapó los ojos al joven hombre, algo que en un principio tomó por sorpresa a ambos, mas cuando percibieron el cálido Cosmos que emanaba de quien le había tapado los ojos, Aioros se tranquilizó y se dejó envolver por el Cosmos y dejando correr las Lágrimas, esta vez de alegría; pero June se giró para sorprenderse aún más al ver a su madre, le pidió vía Cosmos que no dijese nada.

Todo seguía su curso ahora la alegría cubría a todos por igual.

- Tía, cómo se encuentra Casiopea. – preguntó Seiya mientras se les acercaba.

- Bien pero aún está algo débil. – le contestó Yato.

- Ya veo, bien dejémoslos solos… - comentó Seiya mientras volvía al interior de la Mansión.

Aioros finalmente se levantó y se giró para poder abrazar a Virginia y hablar con ella… estuvieron hablando durante un tiempo hasta que Virginia comentó una cosa.

- Bueno hija… en realidad tú eres Andrómeda renacida… Pero quien debía ser tu padre se negó a serlo…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó June.

- Porque quería alejarte de Poseidón, quien siempre te ha codiciado. Por otro lado ahora mismo tu antigua enemiga Anfitrite es, o mejor dicho era tu tía-tatarabuela…

- Pero por qué dices que "era" más bien debería serla aún. – dijo June/Andrómeda.

- No hija, Anfitrite, hace años había ido a una celebración en el Olimpo… Aquello acabó en una lucha campal la cual acabó con la muerte de Anfitrite a manos de Zeus… Cabe decir que Anfitrite no tenía nada que ver en la trifulca… Dudo mucho que Poseidón sepa que su hermano menor le hizo a su esposa… Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Seiya lo haya descubierto porque entonces no habría modo alguno de detenerlo… - comentó con algo de miedo Virginia y June no entendiendo volvió a preguntar y así supo quién era realmente Seiya y lo peligroso que era cuando atacaban directamente a su familia.

- Supongo que aún no sabes que Shun es realmente Perseo… - esto sorprendió a June y terminó por preguntar.

- ¿Cómo es que hemos vuelto a nacer?

- Es un deseo de uno de tus nietos, para ser más explícita es Heracles, quien es hijo de Alcmena única hija que habéis tenido Perseo y tú, y aunque repudió a Zeus como su padre y aceptó como padre a uno de tus primos lejanos más concretamente, uno de los Titanes que siempre ayudaron a los Mortales, quiero decir que es Prometeo… El deseo de Heracles era el de recuperar a su madre pero para llevar eso a cabo primero teníais que nacer vosotros dos de nuevo…

- Ya entiendo…

- El motivo por el cual Seiya nació mucho antes que los demás es que tenía como destino nacer y convivir con los Mortales, dado que es la Representación Física del Universo, pero además tu tío-abuelo Pegaso (Tenma), le pidió que os protegiera y así lo hizo, sin embargo, siempre hubo quien le ha hecho daño, y no me refiero al físico, sino al Psicológico , y sobretodo Zeus… - Casiopea seguía explicándole las circunstancias a su pequeña Andrómeda.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. El Amor llega a Todos

**Previa:** El contenido de este capítulo lo tenía previsto introducir ya en el segundo capítulo, sin embargo, lo desestimé porque si no sería un capítulo demasiado largo para mi gusto.

* * *

**Capítulo III: El Amor llega a todos.**

* * *

La noche estaba transcurriendo según lo planeado y ya pasadas las 12:00 de la noche todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Seiya compartía dormitorio con Saori, Flare con Hyoga, Shiryu con Shunrey, Aioros con Virginia, Shun con June y los demás compartían cuartos con los compañeros que habían escogido…

**Dormitorio Principal:**

* * *

Allí se encontraban Seiya y Saori ambos se estaban desnudando para introducirse en la cama y disfrutar el uno del otro para así avanzar más en su relación la cual no estaban dispuestos a dejar que nadie los separase de nuevo... Así los dos se introdujeron en la cama comenzando las caricias y los besos, los primeros fueron de cariño y ternura pero los siguientes ya eran de pasión, una que antes no podían demostrarse, sin embargo esta vez no podían, ni siquiera lo pensaban, dejar de hacer y así continuaron avanzando sobre sus cuerpos, Seiya quien ya lo había previsto anteriormente se había desnudado completamente mientras que Saori solo se había dejado puestas las bragas, mas estas no iban a durar mucho en su lugar porque Seiya la iba a despojar de ellas, para acceder a la entrepierna de su amada… Cuando la mano de Seiya llegó al lugar notó de inmediato que el lugar ya estaba húmedo y eso que solo se estaban acariciando y besando, entonces le dijo en un tono seductor…

- Amor… ya… ¿ya estás lista? – y Saori se sonrojó intensamente ante el comentario de su amado y le respondió, tras haber llegado a su miembro…

- Parece que tú también lo estás… - pero Seiya lejos de sonrojarse decidió, después de besarla, descender al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica para dejar allí dulces y suaves besos provocando que a esta se le erizara la piel a su pareja, quien sonrió con dulzura, aún sonrojada, a los abundantes gestos de amor que le proporcionaba su pareja; el joven sonreía ante las sensaciones que producía en el cuerpo de la joven con la que estaba compartiendo morada y cama…

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó Seiya y Saori/Atenea se sonrojó ante el reclamo de su pareja y al menos acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Seiya se colocó encima de ella para al fin poder introducirse en ella.

- Avísame si te duele… - le dijo el chico, consciente de que aún era Virgen y, aun en su larga Eternidad, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales; y ella, quien aún se mostraba muy sorprendida por la delicadeza de su acompañante, le contestó:

- De acuerdo. – entonces Seiya, aún con la mayor de las delicadezas, comenzó a introducirse en Saori, la chica en un primer momento se sorprendió pero más tarde comenzó a sentir algo de dolor el cual se intensificó cuando el pene del chico tomó contacto con su himen, pero en un vano intento de reprimir un gemido de dolor, al final no le quedó más remedio que gemir ante los intentos, aunque muy suaves, del joven de penetrar su pureza.

- Uhhh… - Seiya al escuchar ese gemido de dolor se detuvo esperando a que su pareja se adaptase a su pene, el cual estaba muy rígido y al parecer esto le producía algo de dolor a Saori, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos esta sensación desapareció siendo sustituida por otra de puro y satisfactorio placer, y entonces Seiya se percató de ello decidió proseguir con sus intentos de profanar la pureza de su amada, algo que consiguió unos segundos después provocando un gemido de placer de ambos, quienes al escucharse se sonrojaron intensamente…

Pero superada la sorpresa inicial Seiya continuó moviéndose, al principio con suavidad algo que a Saori/Atenea le daba tiempo a sentir cuán grande el miembro de su amado, después las embestidas fueron más poderosas al igual que los gemidos también…

**Templo de la Luna (Olimpo):**

* * *

En este lugar también se desarrollaba la misma acción que en la Mansión Kido, pero la pareja que aquí se cobija iba aún con más calma, ya que aún se encontraban en la fase preliminar y eso que habían empezado unas horas antes que Seiya y Atenea, sin embargo, querían disfrutar más del momento y por eso iban con más calma, aunque ahora ambos estaban acercado una de sus manos a la entrepierna del otro para acariciarla y provocar más excitación, mas ahora que ya estaban preparados para la penetración y al igual que Seiya, Touma/Ícaro comenzó a adentrarse en la cavidad de su amada Diosa y lo estaba haciendo con suma suavidad para no asustarla ni tampoco hacerle daño… Sin embargo, Artemisa aguantó algo más que Atenea, pero no mucho más, el gemir de dolor esto provocó que el joven que la acompañaba se detuvo durante unos minutos hasta que ella se adecuó a su intromisión… Pasado un rato Artemisa le pidió a su amado que continuase con los movimientos algo que Ícaro hizo con sumo cuidado al principio pero después la embestía con vigor...

**Cuarto de Serenidad (Mansión Kido):**

* * *

En esta pasaba lo mismo que en las anteriores, pero tenía más emotividad, ya que ambos amantes se habían reencontrado después de más de dos Eones, cuando habían sido separados por decisión de otros Dioses ávidos de Poder…

Ya iban mucho más avanzados que el resto de parejas, ya que era lo que deseaban desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

**Cuarto de Aioros:**

* * *

Allí se encontraban Aioros y Virginia/Casiopea, quienes ya iban con la segunda sesión sexual, habían hablado mucho sobre su relación antes de la Invasión del Santuario y de lo hermosa que estaba su pequeña, pero no podían contenerse después de tanto esperar y añorarse durante 18 años, y era por eso que ya iban tan avanzados como si buscaran una nueva vida de la cual pudiesen disfrutar ambos de criarla y educarla.

**Cuarto de Shiryu:**

* * *

En este encontramos a Shiryu y Shunrey quienes, después de una larga sesión sexual y charla, estaban durmiendo plácidamente.

**En el resto de Habitaciones:**

* * *

En los cuartos de Hyoga y Flare, al igual que en el de Shun y June y como es lógico el del resto de Caballeros, los ocupantes estaban durmiendo, mientras en los cuartos mencionados al principio nos encontramos con las parejas muy cerca del orgasmo, unos minutos más tarde todas las parejas gimieron de placer al llegar finalmente al orgasmo.

**Templo Principal del Olimpo:**

* * *

Aquí nos encontramos con Zeus, quien en un principio estaba muy tranquilo, pero cuando observó lo que estaba pasando tanto en La Tierra como en el Olimpo enfureció notablemente, ya estaba pensando que hacer para remediar lo que había sucedido… Estaba más que dispuesto a comenzar una Guerra Santa si con eso limpiaba su Honor, porque pensaba que había sido mancillado, pero no sabía que lo que iba a provocar tendría nefastas consecuencias para él y para el resto del Olimpo…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	4. La 1ª Derrota de Zeus y del Olimpo

**Capítulo IV: La Primera Derrota de Zeus y el Olimpo.**

* * *

Zeus seguía enfurecido por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, como Apolo había previsto el día anterior, se encaminó al Templo de La Luna, sin embargo, Apolo se le adelantó y avisó a su Gemela y a sus Ángeles.

**En el Templo de la Luna:**

* * *

- Artemisa y vosotros tres, marchaos, Zeus viene hacía aquí con intenciones asesinas… - dijo Apolo.

- Pero ¿quién lo detendrá? - preguntó Ícaro.

- De eso me encargo yo, el único lugar seguro dónde os podéis refugiar es el Cantón del Santuario de Atenea, debido a que nadie puede entrar en él utilizando el Cosmos… - aclaró Apolo.

- Pero hermano, tú solo no podrás con nuestro padre. – inquirió Artemisa con miedo de perderlo.

- No tengo más remedio que hacerlo, además tengo un plan para liberar a la Señora Tea de su injusto encierro, impuesto por nuestro padre, cuando no tenía ningún derecho ni poder para hacerlo. Y ahora ¡marchaos! – ordenó Apolo y Artemisa y sus Ángeles lo hicieron inmediatamente.

**En el Santuario:**

* * *

Los Ángeles y Artemisa llegaron al lugar y fueron recibidas por Alexa de la Grulla, Máxima Autoridad del Cantón y Regente en el Santuario mientras no vuelvan los Caballeros de Oro y el Sumo Sacerdote…

- ¿Qué deseáis? – pregunto la Amazona muy sorprendida por la presencia de Artemisa en el Santuario.

- Debemos refugiarnos en el Cantón… - explicó Ícaro muy nervioso, esto preocupó a Alexa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debemos proteger a la Señora Artemisa… - agregó Odiseo.

- Pero… - iba a refutar la joven cuando se escuchó una voz femenina suave, pero a la vez autoritaria.

- Deben pasar al Cantón es cuestión de vida o muerte.

- ¿Partita? – cuestionó Artemisa sorprendida, mientras se dejaba ver.

- Sí.

- Pero Señora, qué está sucediendo. – preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Vayamos al Cantón… Y allí lo explicaré. – acabó Partita, y tras parapetarse en el Cantón Partita les explicó todo a los residentes allí, Artemisa e Ícaro al verse en el centro de las miradas se sonrojaron intensamente provocando la risa de sus compañeros, entonces Teseo se dejó decir…

- Vaya… Ya era hora ¿no? – entonces Partita agregó con cierto recelo.

- Artemisa de momento no deberás salir de este lugar, ya que aquí estarás segura porque Zeus no puede entrar aquí… Por otro lado esta locura de Zeus puede provocar su destrucción y la del Olimpo. – agregó Partita…

- Sí, pero me preocupa lo que intenta mi hermano, Apolo. – aclaró muy preocupada Artemisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañada una de las Gemelas, quienes precisamente eran las hermana menor de Artemisa y Apolo, pero la mayor de las dos, Oráculo aunque ahora se llama Saray y está protegida por la Constelación del Reloj.

- Pues… le está plantando cara a nuestro padre, Zeus, sin embargo lo que más me preocupa es que intentará liberar a la Señora Tea del encierro al que está condenada por Zeus… - esto último sorprendió e intranquilizó a Oráculo.

- Pero ¡eso es un suicidio! – exclamó Oráculo.

- Sabía que planeaba algo cuando atacó a mi nieto, aun cuando era innecesario, ya que Apolo jamás podría vencerlo… - comentó Partita, sorprendiendo a todas las Amazonas, menos a Saray y a su gemela mayor, Casandra, a las Sacerdotisas e incluso a los Ángeles y a la propia Artemisa, que agregó…

- No entiendo… pero si Seiya no logró tocar a Apolo…

- Sí, sí que le acertó en varias ocasiones, aunque es muy complicado poder verlo, si se pudo percibir, sin embargo, la intención de Seiya nunca fue destruirlo sino que puso de manifiesto la Gran Diferencia de Cosmos que había entre los dos… Mas la intención de Apolo solo consistía en dejarse alcanzar por la sangre de Seiya, esto le daba ventaja ante Zeus, aunque no fue lo suficiente como para poder deshacerse de su padre, pero sí par absorber parte del Cosmos de Zeus para utilizarlo para liberar a la Señora Tea. – explicó con cierta preocupación Partita.

- Pero hay algo más, Partita… - dijo Saray.

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó Partita.

- Que la intención de Apolo no solo buscó ventaja ante Zeus sino que también lo buscaba contra el Resto de Dioses del Olimpo unidos a Zeus. – completó Saray.

**En el Olimpo:**

* * *

La Batalla entre Apolo y Zeus comenzó, para este último fue una sorpresa que su hijo fue tan poderoso y también que no sabía cómo vencerlo así que pidió ayuda del resto de Dioses y aun así no conseguían ventaja alguna, y conforme avanzaba la Batalla Apolo se iba fortaleciendo más y más, esto seguía sorprendiendo al resto de Dioses, entre los que no estaban Afrodita, quien estaba con su padre, Urano, en La Tierra; Ares, también residía en La Tierra; Heracles, quien hacía casi un Siglo que había aceptado el ofrecimiento de del Titán Prometeo, pues es el de ser su hijo, Hebe también aceptó el ofrecimiento aunque sea para ser nuera y no hija, y por eso no estaban residiendo en el Olimpo; Perséfone, quien regía el Inframundo y nunca volvería al Olimpo…

- ¡Maldito seas! – exclamó Zeus incapaz de tumbar a Apolo…

- Pensabas que os iba a dejar que volvieseis a influir en el Destino…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que sabías lo que íbamos a hacer? – pregunto exaltada Demeter…

- Como no… Hace tiempo que lo sabía… - contestó Apolo preparándose para el próximo ataque…

- No te dejaremos, ¡bastardo traidor! – insultó Dionisos…

- Crees que no sé lo que le hicisteis a Anfitrite, esposa del tío Poseidón…

- **¿QUÉ?** – exclamó alterada Hera.

- Sí…Además cierto familiar de esta lo sabe estaréis en peligro… - aclaró Apolo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

- Maldito ahora sabrás lo que se siente cuando te golpean con la Exclamación de Luz… - dijo Zeus preparándose, en el centro de la formación como siempre.

- Veo que sigues siendo un gran prepotente, padre… - dijo Apolo volviendo a la pose normal, sin estar en guardia, aunque se cruzó de brazos.

- Cómo queráis, lanzadla si es lo que deseáis. – completó Apolo, enfureciéndolos aún más. Así que la lanzaron.

- **¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE LUZ SAGRADA!** – pensando que habían ganado la Batalla contra Apolo volvieron a sus posturas habituales y se giraron para volverse a sus Templos pero…

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vais? – preguntó una voz desde el interior de la humareda, los mentados se volvieron muy sorprendidos al escucharlo…

- A… Apolo… - dijo amedrentada Hera, tanto como los demás., y cuando el humo desapareció se encontraron a Apolo, completamente ileso y en posición de Ataque.

- Ahora veréis como es un verdadero Ataque…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- **¡APOCALIPSIS ESTELAR!** – exclamó Apolo lanzando uno de sus ataques más poderos y cuando impactó sobre los cuerpo de los Dioses restantes sorprendidos, tanto que no tuvieron posibilidad de defenderse.

- **¡NOOOOOOO!** – exclamaron todos los Dioses.

- Os está bien empleado por prepotentes y autocráticos. – comentó Apolo mientras se acercaba a Zeus, y lo tomaba por la túnica para decirle una últimas palabras.

- Esta es la Derrota que iniciará el Principio del Fin del Olimpo. – sorprendiendo a todos los allí asistentes. Después de eso Apolo se marchó, para no regresar nunca más a aquel lugar, nadie sabía a dónde se dirigía.

**En La Tierra, Mansión Kido:**

* * *

Todo seguía su curso normal y todos los residentes del lugar desconocían lo que había sucedido en el Olimpo, la mañana estaba comenzando con grandes expectativas para todos.

Seiya y Saori habían sido los primeros en despertarse debido a que tenían asuntos que atender, sin embargo, antes de eso, de nuevo volvieron a demostrarse el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, tanto que se entregaron a ello mientras se daban un baño, que tanto les relajaba, pero en ese momento solo incitaba más sus instintos y sus sentimientos, así que hicieron el amor unas tres veces y aun así seguían teniendo fueras y energía para más, sin embargo sus responsabilidades los llamaban una vez más por lo que decidieron dejarlo en ese punto hasta otro momento…

**En el Salón de la Mansión:**

* * *

Nos encontramos a nuestros protagonistas desayunando y charlando amenamente, pero ambos seguían acariciándose sus intimidades por debajo de la mesa, ya que a esa hora aún estaban solos.

- Ya es hora… ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Seiya.

- Sí, vamos. – le contestó ella.

Y así salieron de la Mansión con destino a las Oficinas Centrales de la Fundación. Cuando llegaron no perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron manos a la obra, ya que tenía que atender a tres reuniones importantes. Unas horas después de haber acabado con los asuntos del día y mientras Seiya había salido en busca de algo para tomar con su amada Diosa, esta se encontraba pensativa en el interior de la oficina.

**Oficina de Saori, Fundación Grad:**

* * *

- "Qué extraño… me parece raro que Zeus no haya dado señales de vida aun siendo como es…" – pensaba nuestra joven Diosa, y tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de que Seiya ya había vuelto a la oficina, pero este se mostró algo preocupado por la situación de su amada.

- Saori… - la llamó, pero ella aun no era consciente de la presencia de Seiya, este la observó tan profundamente que pudo leer claramente los pensamientos de su pareja. Se acercó aún más a ella, tanto que le permitió besar suavemente el cuello de la chica sorprendiéndola.

- S… Seiya… - susurró ella sonrojada por el acto de su amado.

- Sigues preocupada por el Olimpo ¿no? – le preguntó él.

- Sí… Conociéndolo como lo conozco me es extraño que no haya intervenido ya… - dijo ella refiriéndose a Zeus, sin embargo, Seiya, quien había esperado a que ella se girara completamente y cuando ella lo hizo este aprovechó para darle un apasionado beso en la boca, tan intenso era que esta no pudo oponerse al gesto durante más de unos segundos y el joven siguió con las caricias al cuerpo de su pareja tanto que la susodicha se excitó tanto que no pudo resistirse a volver a tener sexo allí, en la oficina, ya que estaban completamente solos, dado que Saori había decidido permitir que sus subordinados se marchasen a sus casas a las 3:00 de la tarde; después de una hora de sexo ambos llegaron al orgasmo, y como en las anteriores ocasiones Seiya eyaculó en el interior de la vagina de Saori, provocando que este soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, deseo.

Durante los minutos después ella sintió algo de arrepentimiento por no haber luchado por esto hace 200 años, mas ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar por este Amor, aunque tuviese que destruir al mismísimo Olimpo e iniciar una Nueva Era, en la cual Dioses y Mortales convivan y se ayuden mutuamente para sacar adelante la Protección de La Tierra, su Naturaleza, y su Fauna...

* * *

**Continuará…**


	5. Nuevas Revelaciones

**Capítulo V: Nuevas Revelaciones.**

* * *

El día había ido avanzando tanto en la Mansión Kido como en el Santuario, sin embargo en este último se había presentado alguien más y esta vez era Metis, madre de Atenea.

- Buenos días… - saludó…

- Buenos días Metis… - contestó Partita…

- Pero ¿a qué ha venido, señora? – preguntó, muy sorprendida, Alexa.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una pequeña aspirante a Amazona llamada Lia.

- Pues es la madre de la Señora Atenea… - explicó Myra, la menor de la Gemelas.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamaron todas las Amazonas y Sacerdotisas.

- ¿Pero no se supone que Zeus se la había tragado? – preguntó Orfeo de la Lyra.

- Así es, jovencito, pero con el nacimiento de Seiya logré liberarme de aquel encierro…

- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Eurídice de Berenice…

- Mirad, hay una Antiquísima Profecía de la Magnánima Cibeles, que mencionaba que Atenea sería la madre de Seiya… Sin embargo Zeus lo evitó, al hacerlo fue la Señora Tea, madrastra de mis pequeños, Atenea y Abel, fue quien se convirtió en madre de Seiya, por lo cual Seiya y mis hijos comparten hermanos mayores, aunque entre ellos no existe lazo de hermandad, aunque son primos lejanos, dado que Seiya es bisnieto de mi hermano gemelo Pontos… - aclaró Metis.

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Seiya? – preguntó Sandra de Piscis Australis.

- Mucho… Porque aunque no son madre e hijo, Seiya si tiene una pequeña parte de mi hija, lo suficiente como para liberarme de ese injusto encierro.

- ¿Entonces Seiya? – agregó Cleopatra del Sextante.

- Sí… Se debe a que la Señora Tea debió, antes de concebir a Seiya con su padre Pegaso (Tenma), fusionarse con Sasha, última Reencarnación de mi hija…

- Pero Saori ¿no es Reencarnación de Atenea? – preguntó Cástor de Cetus.

- No… Saori es realmente la parte humana de Freia, Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Luz, hermana menor de Odín y Loki, y que debería ser, solamente ella, pareja de Seiya… Con esto hemos podido controlar algo más fácilmente a Seiya… Sin embargo, ahora deben fusionarse para poder ayudar a Seiya.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Serinsa, Sacerdotisa del Templo. Metis seguía explicando todo lo sucedido.

- Por cierto, pequeña ¿tienes algo que ver con Serinsa, antigua aprendiz de Hasgard de Tauro? – le preguntó Metis.

- Sí, de hecho Serinsa y Teneo son mis abuelos. – le contestó la mencionada.

**Templo Submarino:**

* * *

Apolo había llegado a la Entrada Principal se adentró en el Templo, al llegar a las Puertas de la Sala del Trono fue detenido por Tetis.

- Detente. – pidió la joven Neréida.

- Necesito hablar con Poseidón es muy urgente. – explicó Apolo sin mostrarse aún.

- Tetis, deja que entre… - agregó Poseidón, y Apolo entró, pero cuando Tetis iba a cerrar las puertas Apolo se detuvo y dijo.

- No, quédate. – esto sorprendió un tanto a Tetis como a Poseidón.

- Esto también te concierne a ti, jovencita. – aclaró Apolo mostrándose, esto sí que sorprendió a Tetis, quien no lo había reconocido, y al hacerlo hizo una ligera reverencia.

- Levántate, pequeña. – le dijo el Dios Solar.

- A que debo tu visita, Apolo. – preguntó Poseidón.

- Tengo que contarte unas cuantas cosas, y dos de ellas son muy importantes y os conciernen a vosotros dos.

- Que quiere decir… - preguntó Tetis.

- La primera, es algo te que tiene que ver con tu primera esposa Anfitrite…

- ¿Mi hermana mayor? – sorprendida Tetis.

- Así es, tío ¿sabes lo que le sucedió? – preguntó Apolo dirigiéndose a Poseidón.

- No… Nunca lo he sabido. – negó el mencionado.

- Pues sucedió esto… - les explicó Apolo lo que le había sucedido a Anfitrite.

- **¡QUÉ!** – exclamaron tanto Poseidón como Tetis.

- Sí

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó Poseidón.

- Desde hace unos tres meses, pero hoy lo corroboré todo, además de que los humillé en lo más profundo de sus orgullos. – explicó Apolo.

- Pero ¿Qué les ha hecho? – preguntó Tetis.

- Lo único que hice fue derrotarlos con un solo ataque. – les contestó.

- Por otro lado me preocupa el desconocer si alguien que conocemos muy bien lo sabe.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó Poseidón.

- Pues a Seiya, ese joven es bisnieto de Pontos y Nix, también es nieto del Gran Chronos… Por otro lado es el hijo más joven de Pegaso (Tenma), hijo de Chronos y Partita; y su madre es la Señora Tea… Es también Reencarnación de su hermano mayor, el Centauro Quirón, pero lo más importante es que la Representación Física del Universo…

- **¡QUÉ, PERO SI CUANDO NOS ENFRENTAMOS NO LO PARECÍA!** – exclamó Poseidón.

- Es normal, porque tuvieron que Sellar gran parte de su poder para evitar problemas, dado su inmenso Cosmos… Con un Sello interno creado por el mismísimo Chronos y el exterior fue creado por Pegaso…

- El exterior dice… - preguntó Tetis…

- Sí el exterior, lo que todos vemos como Armadura de Pegaso es simplemente un Sello con la formar de dicha Armadura. – concluyó Apolo.

- Pero ¿lo de mi hermana, que tiene que ver con Seiya? – preguntó Tetis.

- Pequeña olvidas que Seiya es bisnieto de tu tío Pontos… Un de las peculiaridades, que podría ser buena y que se convirtió en un infierno para este, es fuerte sentido del Concepto de Familia, y aunque no conoció a Anfitrite… Seiya tiene el poder para viajar en el Tiempo, mucho más desarrollado y refinado que el Señor Chronos, lo que le permite incluso hacerlo cuando duerme… Por eso me preocupa que Seiya haya descubierto esto y no lo sepamos.- le contestó.

- Pero ¿podríamos saberlo si leyésemos sus pensamientos? – preguntó Poseidón.

- Eso es imposible, tío. – le contestó.

- Por qué… - agrego Tetis.

- Porque él sabe cómo evitarlo y lo hace muy bien… Y la única forma de saberlo es durante la batalla, porque hay momentos en los que no puede controlarlo y deja que estos emerjan. – terminó Apolo.

- Pero ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó finalmente Poseidón.

- Mi plan es ir al lugar al que fue confinada la Señora Tea y liberarla, ahora tengo una gran posibilidad de conseguirlo. – explicó Apolo.

- Pero eso es un suicidio…

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera de que podamos ayudar a Seiya y tengamos también la posibilidad de recuperar su verdadera forma de ser, aquella que perdió hace casi 95 años. – terminó Apolo, poniéndoles los pelos de punta a Poseidón y a Tetis.

- Si eso puede ayudarnos, entonces adelante. – decidió Poseidón.

- Una pregunta más, Apolo.

- Sí.

- Por qué no nos ha matado.

- Porque no nos buscaba a nosotros sino a su tío-abuelo Kairos, hermano menor del Gran Chronos, para destruirlo totalmente. – finalizó Apolo.

**En el Santuario:**

* * *

En este momento solo charlaban de temas con poca importancia, cuando Metis percibió otro Cosmos, aunque solo sonrió al saber a quién pertenecía.

- Vamos Leto, sal de ahí detrás. Que nunca has sabido esconder bien tu Cosmos.

- Ya veo, nunca he podido engañaros a tu hermano ni a ti, Metis. – comentó con una sonrisa la mencionada.

- Sí, pero tú aún sigues comportándote como una jovencita. – aquello provocó las risas de los allí asistentes.

- Madre. – dijeron las gemelas.

- Hola mis pequeñas. – dijo esta acercándose a ellas para abrazarlas.

- Madre… - dijeron las Gemelas algo sonrojadas por el gesto.

**Mientras en la Mansión (Japón):**

* * *

Allí era ya noche y todos estaban reunidos en el Salón cenando y conversando con tranquilidad, aunque Atenea aún estaba algo preocupada por la intervención de Zeus, y tenía el presentimiento de podría estar preparando algo grande, sin embargo, no sabía exactamente qué y no podía dejar de pensar en esa circunstancia lo cual la tenía muy nerviosa.

Unas horas después ya todos se había marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Cuarto Principal:**

* * *

Saori, quien en ese momento se encontraba sola, seguía muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar si Zeus y los suyos atacasen y no deseaba que todos sufriesen por las estúpidas Guerras que estos suelen provocar…

Tan mentida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones estaba que no se percató de que Seiya ya estaba a su espalda y le había abrazado la cintura, no se dio cuenta hasta que este comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello gesto que provocó que se relajase instantáneamente y sonriese.

- Seiya… - susurró ella mientras se giraba para besarlo en la boca. Cuando terminaron el beso Seiya preguntó...

- Sigues preocupada por lo del Olimpo ¿no? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. – le dijo mientras acariciaba el hermoso cuerpo de su amada provocándole excitación a la chica quien se dejó llevar nuevamente por el momento y por las sensaciones que Seiya le provocaba termino por dejar de lado las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza.

Así continuaron la noche entre suaves gemidos de placer, orgasmos, pequeños períodos de descanso y otra vez a la faena. Y así transcurrió la nuche de esta pareja, que después tendrían que pasar por una Guerra que podría poner fin al Olimpo, sin embargo, por ahora disfrutarían de su fuerte y poderoso amor.

**En el Cantón, Santuario (Grecia):**

* * *

En una habitación privada nos encontramos a Artemisa e Ícaro otra vez enfrascados en una dulce batalla de besos y gemidos de placer, que los llevaban al más puro y sencillo de los placeres el orgasmo. Así llevaban gran parte de la noche y que había durado hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	6. El Comienzo de la Batalla Final

**Capítulo VI: Comienzan de la Batalla Final.**

* * *

Los acontecimientos seguían su curso habitual, por las mañanas todos, tanto en el Santuario como en la Mansión Kido…

**Santuario, Grecia:**

* * *

En el cuarto en el que se hospedaban Artemisa e Ícaro, la primera había despertado primero lo que le permitió ir a asearse sola, porque aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse a estar a solas con Ícaro en el baño, pero su intento de privacidad duró más bien poco, dado que Ícaro al percatarse de que no se encontraba a su lado se levantó y se dirigió al baño dónde se encontraba su amada bañándose, pero en vez de avisarla solo se quedó en la puerta observándola con devoción y amor… Unos minutos más tarde decidió acercarse a ella por la espalda, sin dar opción a la joven, dado que antes de que esta se diese cuenta de su intromisión en el lugar, Ícaro ya estaba a sus espaldas sentado en la bañera, así que cuando ella se sentó se sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que se sonrojó intensamente, y exclamó, al notar el miembro de su amado.

- ¡Ícaro!

- Sí… Amor mío… - le contestó él mostrando una genuina sonrisa.

- Pero… - le iba a decir cuando el joven la besó con avidez y pasión. Y cuando se separaron Artemisa estaba aún más sonrojada, si es que se podía estar más de lo que ya estaba.

- Qué haces aquí… - se quejó ella de manera infantil.

- Pues… Hacerte el amor otra vez… - le contestó el chico mientras volvía a penetrarla provocando que Artemisa gimiese, aunque suavemente, de placer… Unos minutos después ambos llegaron al orgasmo cayendo rendidos bajo la calidez del agua de la bañera.

Minutos más tarde ambos salieron de la bañera se secaron y el joven la cargó llevándosela para la habitación que ambos compartían.

**Mansión Kido (Japón):**

* * *

Aquí los habitantes seguían con su vida, Seiya y Saori con los asuntos de la Fundación, Hyoga y Frare organizaban con la ayuda de Shiryu y Shunrey y Miho las tareas del orfanato, Shun, June, Aioros, Virginia, Ikki y Serenidad realizaban algunas actividades sociales dedicadas a la tercera edad y a los desfavorecidos, también se ocupaban de un gran Albergue, el cual tenía capacidad para más de 20000 personas, sin contar el personal del mismo; Aioros, Virginia y June se encargaban de la limpieza y Shun, Ikki y Serenidad de la organización del comedor; mientras que el restos de Caballeros se encargaban de otras acciones, entre las que estaban las de recogida de alimentos no perecederos para el albergue, Aldebarán, Marina y Shaka se encargaban de la cocina en el Albergue; lo mismo hacían Milo, Shaina, Marin y Aioria en el Orfanato.

**Orfanato:**

* * *

- Oye Shiryu, ¿cómo estarán por el Albergue? – preguntó, con sincera curiosidad, Miho, mientras se tomaban un merecido descanso dado que los niños estaban haciendo la siesta.

- Allí todo está bien, lo digo porque acabo de hablar con mi hermano. – le contestó Aioria, quien acababa de llegar al patio.

- Ya veo… - comentó Shunrey, mientras le dedicaba una discreta mirada a Shiryu. Mas en ese momento llegó alguien más, el Cosmos alarmó a todos menos a Miho, que los había reconocido instantáneamente a pesar de que hacía años que no se veían.

- ¿Padre? – llamó Miho sorprendiendo a todos.

- Parece que tus sentidos están muy despiertos. – comentó una suave vos femenina.

- Madre… - se alegró aún más, mientras se dejaban ver.

- ¿Helios? Y… - preguntó sorprendido Shiryu.

- Sí… Ella es mi esposa Clío, ninfa Nereida, hermana menor de Pontos y Metis.

- Un gusto… - dijeron todos.

- Tienes el mismo Cosmos que tu padre hace décadas, pequeña. – remitió Clío al darle un beso a Shunrey, y esta sorprendida respondió.

- Es qué conoces a mi padre.

- Sí, lo conoce. – comentó Tong Hu, quien llegaba en ese momento acompañado de Némesis, madre de Shunrey.

- Pero… - decía cuando interrumpió Helios.

- Jovencita, tu padre es mi hermano menor…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Shunrey.

- Pero sí tiene mi misma edad. – completó… Entonces fue interrumpida por Clea/Miho.

- No, Shunrey. Casi todos calculamos la edad de Seiya por el desarrollo de su cuerpo, pero realmente eso es erróneo dado que él tiene casi 102 años…

- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Aioria.

- Seiya nació en el Santuario el 1 de Diciembre de 1890 y allí pasó casi toda su vida, hasta lo ocurrido en 1973, ya sabéis… - continuó Helios. Después siguieron las explicaciones incluso hasta cuando tuvo que renunciar a criarla y educarla, Shunrey, para protegerla, aunque siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarla, aunque fuese desde lejos.

Todo marchaba según lo establecido y los días iban convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses, cuando…

**Tres Meses más Tarde:**

* * *

Los Olímpicos ya estaban plenamente reestablecidos de las heridas infligidas por Apolo. Zeus estaba esperando el mejor momento para atacar, y este llegó un día cuando Artemisa, inconsciente al peligro que pendía sobre ella, decidió salir a dar un paseo por los bosques del Santuario.

**En el Santuario (Grecia):**

* * *

Artemisa llevaba algo más de dos horas paseando por los bosques dónde se encontraba muy a gusto, incluso descubrió una pequeña y destartalada cabaña, la que hace Eras había pertenecido a Panthea, ahora Tenma, y dónde Atenea acabó por admitir su amor por este… Se acercó a ella y al posa la mano sonrió al ver las imágenes y hechos que aquí habían acontecido hacía Eras.

- "Atenea, como te envidio, siempre has podido mantener en secreto tu amor por Pegaso, yo en cambio nunca he podido disimular el mío por Ícaro…" - pensaba Artemisa, sin embargo, tan ensimismada estaba que no percibió alguien que la estaba observando, desde detrás de un árbol, y esperando una oportunidad para atacar y esta llegó cuando inconscientemente Artemisa se giró para volver sobre sus pasos.

- **¡RELÁMPAGO!** – atacó Zeus sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Artemisa, ella al final pudo descubrir quien había sido el atacante antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, fue entonces cuando Ícaro, quien se encontraba entrenando con Leto, percibió el repentino descenso del Cosmos de su amada y salió en su búsqueda rápidamente. Leto al verlo así también lo percibió y lo siguió.

- ¡Artemisa! – la llamaba desesperado, intentando captar su Cosmos, el cual en esos momento era demasiado débil, al final la encontraron tendida, inconsciente sobre la hierba del descampado cercana a la cabaña de Panthea.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién? – le preguntó, entretanto esta habría débilmente los ojos al sentir el cálido Cosmos de Ícaro.

- F… Fue… - intentaba decir pero no podía dado que las lágrimas no le dejaban…

- ¿Quién fue, hija? – le preguntó Leto.

- Mi… mi padre… - contestó finalmente cayendo inconsciente sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para sujetar la mano de su amado, este al verla así estalló dejando que su Cosmos y su naturaleza Divina despertasen repentinamente y dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía se fue sin darle tiempo a Leto para reaccionar.

**En el Cantón:**

* * *

Todos los allí presentes estaban desesperados buscando a Artemisa, fue entonces cuando las hermanas menores de la misma palidecieron al sentir explotar un Cosmos Divino, aunque sabían que no era Olímpico…

- No… No puede ser ¿Ícaro? – dijeron a lo unísono la Gemelas, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los Ángeles de Artemisa y compañeros de Ícaro, quien también palidecieron no solo por ello sino porque también habían dejado de sentir el Cosmos de su Señora.

Entonces llegó al lugar Leto con su hija mayor en brazos cuando todos la vieron palidecieron ahora si entendían el porqué de ese repentino estallido Cósmico. La recostó sobre una cama iba a intentar curarla, si es que podía concentrarse, todos notaban que le era imposible mantenerse calmada.

- Espera, me encargo yo. – dijo una voz.

- Se… Selene… - dijo con la voz entrecortada Leto, mientras se mostraba, pero no venía sola.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó Teseo.

- Fue Zeus, ese bastardo la atacó cuando no podía defenderse. – aclaró Helena, Diosa Lunar Suprema, mientras Selene comenzaba con la sanación de Artemisa.

- Uhm… Ya entiendo…

- Qué quiere decir… - cuestionó Odiseo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que la Sangre y Cosmos Supremo de mi hermano menor, Seiya, también ha afectado a Artemisa…

- Entonces estará bien ¿no? – comentó esperanzada Oráculo.

- Sí, pero me preocupa que Seiya lo sepa… - agregó Helena.

- Por qué… - comentó Casandra.

- Porque no sabemos cómo reaccionará y lo que podría hacer, debéis tener en cuenta que La Tierra es su Patria y el Santuario su casa y que cualquier ataque lo sentirá inmediatamente. – explicó Selene.

- Eso ya no tiene arreglo, Ícaro salió detrás de Zeus, no… no fui capaz de detenerlo… - comentó desmoralizada Leto.

- Aunque quisieras no podrías haberlo detenido. – comentó una voz masculina.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Cosmo?

- Pues que ahora, y aunque no puede destruir a Zeus si puede hacerle mucho daño, pero me preocupa que se cruce con Seiya…

- Por qué… - preguntó Saray/Oráculo.

- Porque podría estallar y eso podría suponer el Fin del Universo. – terminó apocalípticamente su explicación Cosmo.

**En la Mansión Kido (Japón):**

* * *

Ya todos se encontraban en el interior charlando, dado que era ya de noche, cuando percibieron el choque de dos Grandes Cosmos, entonces salieron al exterior alarmados y se sorprendieron al ver una Batalla entre Ícaro y Zeus, pero Seiya, quien en ese momento estaba en medio de todos pudo leer con claridad el Cosmos y los Pensamientos de Ícaro, fue entonces cuando el Cosmos de Seiya también comenzó a elevarse sin control alguno explotando segundos después, tal fue la explosión que desplazó a todos hacia los lados…

En ese momento Zeus lanzó una de sus Rayos contra Ícaro…

- Muere bastardo… - dijo Zeus al lanzarlo Ícaro no lo evitó, pero no impactó contra su cuerpo sino que lo hizo contra el de Seiya, que al disiparse la humareda estaba situado entre Zeus e Ícaro, en ese instante Ícaro se puso blanco al notar el impresionante Cosmos que desprendía Seiya.

Ahora comprendía por qué Apolo temía tanto que Seiya se enterase de algo como esto…

- "No puede ser, el Señor Apolo tenía razón." – pensó con miedo Ícaro, fue entonces cuando Seiya lanzó un de sus poderosos ataques.

- **¡BIG BANG SUPREMO! **– cuando Atenea y Aioros lo escucharon palidecieron, este impactó contra el cuerpo del sorprendido Zeus que…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	7. El Fin del Olimpo

**Capítulo VII: El Fin del Olimpo.**

* * *

La Batalla Final ya había comenzado, cuando Zeus atacó a traición a su hija Artemisa, acto que provocó la ira de Ícaro, quien no había tenido ningún sus Rayos y este impactó no en Ícaro sino en Seiya, quien se había interpuesto entre ellos.

- **¡BIG BANG SUPREMO!** – atacó Seiya sorprendiendo a todos y sobre todo a Zeus, quien no se lo esperaba. Aun así todos sus acólitos tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para interponerse y preservar la vida de su Rey.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Zeus con sorna en su voz y sonriendo.

- Yo en vuestro lugar no me burlaría. Esa técnica que lanzó hace escasos instantes era de muy bajo nivel. – comentó Metis quien llegaba en ese momento acompañada de Helena y de Helios.

**Tártaro:**

* * *

Apolo llegó al lugar e inmediatamente se puso a buscar el lugar dónde estaba confinada Tea, lugar que pasados unos minutos encontró.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Tea.

- Me reconoce Señora. – preguntó Apolo postrándose ante ella.

- Apolo…

- Sí… He venido a liberarla…

- Pero lo que intentas es un suicidio…

- Lo sé, pero es necesario porque sino no tendremos posibilidades de detener a Seiya.

- Quieres decir que ya ha empezado la batalla.

- Así es. – le contestó mientras elevaba su Cosmos hasta niveles insospechados para un Olímpico, tanto lo hizo que cuando lanzó su técnica más poderosa contra las cadenas que Zeus había creado estas se desintegraron instantáneamente. Sin embargo, esto no le salió gratis a Apolo, debido a que se había quedado sin energía como para mantenerse con vida más de unos minutos.

**En la Mansión:**

* * *

Aquí continuaba la Batalla todos los Olímpicos reunidos, a excepción de los ya mencionados anteriormente, todos ellos se lanzaron contra Seiya intentando así sacar ventaja, mas no consiguieron su objetivo, ya que Seiya seguía en el mismo lugar sin inmutarse.

- Eso es todo lo que tenéis. – les preguntó, o más bien afirmó.

- Ahora veréis una de sus técnicas más elaboradas, aunque no la más poderosa… - agregó Pontos. Y entonces Seiya comenzó de nuevo a elevar su Cosmos esto provocó que fuese cubierto por un inmenso Tornado de Fuego, el cual estaba tomando forma de Dragón, de un enorme Dragón que cada vez más grande era, unos instantes antes de lanzar su ataque se vio emerger del interior del Tornado unas Enormes Alas Emplumadas de un color entre blanco-azulado, el dorado y el azul universal. Entonces…

- **¡RESURRECCIÓN DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO SUPREMO! **– lanzó Seiya su ataque el cual en pocos segundos impactó sobre los cuerpos de sus rivales, cuando si disipó la pequeña humareda que dejó el ataque se pudo ver como este había destruido a Demeter, Hera, Hermes, Eris, Cratos y Dionisos, y había dejado muy tocados a Hefestos y Pallas, y Zeus aún se mantenía casi intacto, aunque tenía algunas heridas del primer ataque de Seiya.

**En el Resto del Planeta:**

* * *

La Batalla que se desenvolvía en los terrenos de Mansión Kido estaba teniendo sus consecuencias en el resto del Planeta tanto que la población como la fauna podían sentir los choques de energías, los humanos se extrañaban y…

**Argelia (África):**

* * *

- ¿Qué puede estar pasando? – preguntó uno de los hermanos de Jabu, Chandra, mientras miraba al resto de su pueblo, incluso a su esposa, Eliana; aún no podían entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero los Terremotos se multiplicaban.

**Marsella (Francia):**

* * *

Allí nos encontramos con los allegados de Camus, principalmente amigos y familias a las que había ayudado en el pasado, allí también se sentían las consecuencias de la Batalla, tanto que estaba comenzando a producirse pequeños maremotos no muy importantes en ese momento.

**Asgard (Noruega)**

* * *

Allí también se sentía la Batalla, pero algo comenzó a atemorizar a Hilda.

- No… No puede ser…

- ¿Qué está pasando, Señora? – preguntó Sigrid, aun sin entender lo que le sucedía a su Señora y amada.

- En… En la Mansión Kido… Se está sucediendo una Gran Batalla, pe… Pero no pue… Puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… - le contestó al Guerrero de Alfa.

- Pues créelo… - dijo una voz varonil y muy grave… Al escucharla ambos jóvenes se giran sorprendidos, entonces instintivamente Sigrid se interpuso entre el recién llegado y su amada.

- Tranquilo jovencito… - le dijo aunque Sigrid aún estaba en guardia, fue cuando Hilda observando se sorprendió más aun…

- Pa… ¿Padre? – preguntó Hilda… El mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Sigrid y al resto de los Guerreros Divinos.

- Entonces… Usted es… ¿Odín? – preguntó Alberich.

- No, en realidad soy Loki, hermano gemelo de Odín… Cuando mis pequeñas nacieron le pedí a mi hermano que las aceptase como sus protegidas e incluso Hilda llegó al nombramiento de Suma Sacerdotisa del Culto a mi hermano, por méritos propios… - aclaró Loki.

- Pero qué ha querido decir… - preguntó Tholl de Gamma.

- Pues la Batalla que mi pequeña ha captado se está produciendo entre Seiya y el Olimpo… de los que solo quedan Zeus, Pallas y Hefestos…

- Pero entonces Ares, Atenea, Poseidón, Perséfone y Afrodita ya han perecido… - dijo Sigrid.

- No joven… En realidad solo han desaparecido, destruidos por completo, Hera, Hermes, Dionisos, Cratos, Demeter y Eris, quienes se encontraban al lado de Zeus… - siguió explicando Loki.

**Mansión Kido:**

* * *

- Eso es lo que os espera al resto, desaparecer de la historia y de la existencia como si no hubieseis nacido bastardos. – dijo Seiya.

- Eso lo veremos ahora… - contestó Zeus, lanzándose al ataque sin pensar en la consecuencias, Seiya solo alargó el brazo derecho abriendo la mano en forma de "C" lo que le permitió agarrar a Zeus por el cuello.

- **¡TÚ SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE!** – exclamó Seiya, quien ahora tenía otra apariencia distinta, lo más llamativo era que en su cara, descendiendo desde el entrecejo hasta la parte trasera de los ojos, en forma de punta; dos marcas de color Azul Universal y no tenía pupila ni iris.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó abrumado Zeus, al sentir como se elevaba violentamente en Cosmos de Seiya.

- **¡Ahora lo verás**!– le contestó elevando aún más su Cosmos, y provocando que el resto de los acólitos de Zeus lo atacasen con fiereza.

**En el Resto del Planeta:**

* * *

Los animales, quienes ya presentían el desenlace de la Batalla, comenzaron a mirar al cielo y a comunicarse con sus respectivos reclamos, esto puso aún más nerviosos a la población humana, entonces todos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron, lo que les permitió ver lo que estaba sucediendo e incuso pudieron entrar en el interior de Seiya y ver lo que había sucedido y esto último los asustó aún más y también los sorprendió al saber que entre ello había nacido el Supremo y que había vivido y convivido con ellos siempre y que los consideraba como hermanos aunque ellos siempre sería mortales... Al ver lo que el Olimpo le había hecho en el pasado comenzaron a sentir odio y repulsión hacia Zeus y gran parte del Olimpo…

Además tuvieron en cuenta que Seiya jamás quiso la adoración ni el control total de nada ni nadie, él solo buscaba y busca el final de las Guerras y Discordia que provocaban loa gran mayoría del Olimpo… En conclusión Seiya solo quería que ellos, los Mortales, la Fauna y la Naturaleza conviviesen en total Armonía, Armonía que él mismo no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo…

**Templo Submarino (Fondo del Mediterráneo):**

* * *

En este lugar también sentían el fragor de la Batalla, tanto que comenzaron a sentirse amedrentados y nerviosos hasta niveles que nunca habían experimentado…

- Esto no me gusta nada… - comentó Poseidón.

- Por qué lo dice… - preguntó Tetis.

- Porque Seiya está intentando hacer algo más que acabar con la vida del Olimpo… - explicó Poseidón poniéndole los pelos de punta a Tetis, en ese momento entró todo apresurado Tritón.

- Padre, hay que detener esto antes de que… De que todo sea destruido… - le suplicó Tritón a su padre…

- Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, hijo… - le dijo contestó a su hijo…

**Mansión Kido:**

* * *

- **¡SAGRADA ANIQUILACIÓN DE LUZ SUPREMA!** – exclamó Seiya, inundando todo el Universo de Luz, de una Luz Pura, tanto que Purificó todo el Mal que aún se escondía en el Universo. Cuando esta Luz se disipó por completo solo se veía Pureza en todo el Universo, y no volvería a haber más Guerras…De hecho el Olimpo también había desaparecido completamente barrido de la historia y del recuerdo del Universo.

- ¿Y Seiya? – preguntó, desesperada, Atenea, al no sentir su Cosmos. Entonces todos abrieron los ojos y palidecieron al ver lo que había sucedido… Empezaron al buscarlo llamándolo…

**En el Resto del Planeta:**

* * *

Todos sintieron el final de la Batalla por la Libertad había terminado, pero cuando quisieron contactar con Seiya no fueron capaces de hacerlo, ni siquiera los Dioses podían conseguirlo, y en todos sintieron una gran tristeza y amargura por la posible pérdida de su Protector y Salvador.

**En el Inframundo:**

* * *

Aquí todos estaban preparados por si algo no esperado pasase.

- Radamanthis… Quiero que vayáis en su búsqueda ahora… - ordenó Perséfone.

- Pero Señora ¿por qué? – preguntó refutando a su Diosa, Valentine.

- Si ha querido acabar con nosotros en el Pasado… - prosiguió Minos.

- Eso no es cierto… Es que no os habéis dado cuenta que en ese momento hubiese querido acabar con nosotros lo hubiese hecho, y, sin embargo, no lo hizo, y ni siquiera destruyo a mi esposo, cuando él se lo había pedido en numerosas ocasiones…- explicó Perséfone.

- Y ahora id en su búsqueda ya… - todos comprendieron lo que había sucedido en el Pasado y partieron en busca de Seiya.

Unas horas más tarde volvieron con malas noticias.

- Mi Señora, no hemos podido encontrarlo, y tampoco tenemos constancia que haya pasado por Caronte ni por el Palacio de Justicia. – completó Aiakos.

- Pero entonces ¿dónde está? – preguntó muy sorprendida.

**En la Mansión:**

* * *

- **¡SEIYA!** – pero por más que buscaban no daban con él, pasaban las horas y ni siquiera captaban su Cosmos…

- ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba Atenea, quien no podía creer que su amado también había desaparecido, entre sollozos… Entonces Metis se le acercó y le dijo, intentando consolarla.

- Hija, cálmate… Verás cómo lo encontramos.

- Por qué, mamá… Por qué cuando más feliz soy tiene que pasarme esto… Sólo quiero saber **¡POR QUÉ!** – lloraba desgarradoramente Atenea, tanto que nadie de los allí presentes podía contener las lágrimas en parte de tristeza y en parte de ira y odio hacia los Olímpicos, por lo que habían hecho.

- **¡NO, NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡LO QUIERO A ÉL! **– exclamó haciendo estallar su Cosmos despertando así su verdadero Poder y su Naturaleza… Nadie podía ayudarla en ese momento, Aioria, no podía mantenerse en pie sus fuerzas le fallaban y aunque intentaba no llorar y mantenerse sólido no pudo hacerlo, porque sentía un gran cariño a Seiya, al igual que Marin, quien lo había entrenado en el pasado… Saga, el resto de Caballeros de Oro y de Plata no se lo podían creer… No podían creer lo que las irresponsabilidades de Zeus habían provocado… Aioros y Shion, quienes lo conocían desde muy joven, no escondieron lo que sentían en ese momento… Y para el resto ya no había marcha atrás y solo podían esperar un milagro, aunque no tenían ninguna certeza.

Pasados unos minutos Atenea cayó al suelo desfallecida e inconsciente debido al gran gasto de Energía que supuso tal elevación de su Cosmos… Cuando la observaron se fijaron en que estaba muy pálida y que aún seguía llorando, pero ahora de sus ojos descendían dos pequeños surcos de sangre, lo que denotaba que no solo lloraba exteriormente sino también su corazón… Al fin Metis la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto que su hija y su sobrino-bisnieto compartían desde hacía unos meses, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando despertase…

**Unos minutos más tarde, en el Salón de la Mansión:**

* * *

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó finalmente Shiryu.

- No lo sé… - comentó Pontos…

* * *

**Continuará…**


	8. Viaje al Pasado

**Capítulo VIII: Viaje al Pasado.**

* * *

- ¿Cómo conseguiremos encontrar a Seiya? – preguntó Mü.

- Si os digo la verdad no lo sé, jamás pensamos que esto sucedería y menos de esta manera. – comentó desanimado Helios.

- Esto es culpa mía… - se culpó de lo pasado Ícaro.

- No, pequeño… No tienes culpa de nada, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de esa manera o peor… - lo excusó Océano, padre de Pontos, tatarabuelo de Seiya y abuelo de Atenea, quien había llegado.

- Padre… - comentó, cabizbajo, Pontos.

- Pero señor… - iba a continuar Ícaro cuando intervino, la Titánide Tetis, hermana y esposa de Océano.

- Aunque quisieras evitarlo no podrías, debido a que no sabías que Seiya podía leer los pensamientos y también leyó como un libro abierto tu Cosmos, por lo cual ya sería imposible que pudieses evitar la reacción de Seiya… - explicó Tetis provocando que Ícaro aún se sintiese pero de lo que ya estaba. Entonces llegó una pregunta por parte de Shaina…

- Pero ¿qué ha sucedido?

- Lo que sucedió es que ese bastardo de Zeus atacó a traición a nuestra hija, Artemisa, solo por el motivo de que ha tenido relaciones con Ícaro, por amor… Uno muy profundo, fuerte y Puro. – explicó Leto, quien llegó en ese momento, e Ícaro se levantó con preocupación y preguntó…

- ¿Cómo está?

- De momento está débil, pero… - comenzó Leto a lo que Ícaro solo bajó la cabeza mientras lloraba en silencio, aunque en principio nadie se percató del hecho, sin embargo, Leto sí lo notó y se acercó a este para decirle, intentando animarlo.

- Tranquilo jovencito… Aunque débil se recuperará… - a esto Ícaro respondió levantando la cabeza y sonriendo débilmente.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible que la atacara si estaba residiendo en el Cantón del Santuario…? - preguntó Metis, quien ya había dejado a Atenea profundamente dormida.

- Pues en el momento en que fue atacada se encontraba paseando por los bosques del Recinto del Santuario, además en ese momento se encontraba en un claro donde aún se ubica la cabaña de Panthea… - comentó Leto.

- ¿Panthea? – preguntaron casi todos los Caballeros actuales.

- Así es… ese fue mi primer nombre… - aclaró Tenma.

- Tenma… - habló Tong Hu y este lo saludó con una elevación de mano.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó el recién llegado.

- Destrozada… - le contestó su tía-abuela, Metis.

- Debemos descubrir dónde se encuentra Seiya o esto podría acabar pero de lo que ya está… - comentó Metis helándoles la sangre a todos los presentes, quienes ya se imaginaban lo que podría pasar y eso sería ya un golpe definitivo a la Orden y sobre todo para todo el Planeta.

**En Asgard:**

* * *

Aquí ya lo había presentido y se confirmó el peor augurio, debido a que el Cosmos de Seiya había desaparecido.

- N… No puede… Puede ser… - dijo horrorizada y negando con la cabeza, Hilda, cayendo al suelo, sobre sus rodillas, envuelta en un mar lágrimas; mientras que todos los Guerreros Divinos se derrumbaron en ese momento no creyéndose lo que acaba de ocurrir y el mismo Loki solo acertó a mirar al cielo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Se… - susurró Loki, pensando tanto en Atenea como en su hermana menor, quien también lo ama, aunque Atenea debería haber sido la madre de Seiya y su hermana menor debería ser la pareja de Seiya y, sin embargo, ahora las dos debería de unirse para poder encontrar a Seiya.

**En el Santuario:**

* * *

Todos los allí presentes también lamentaron lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabían dónde podría estar Seiya, ni siquiera la Gemelas, descendientes de Leto, sabían dónde se podría encontrar, pero si conocían lo que debía estar sufriendo Atenea, mas unos instantes después Artemisa, aún débil, despertó aunque despacio; se dieron cuenta cuando habló…

- ¿Qu… Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó débilmente Artemisa.

- Pues… - Oráculo, no sabía cómo contestarle a su hermana, dado su estado, no quería preocuparla y empeorar su precario estado físico… sin embargo, no pudieron esconder lo que estaba sucediendo…

- No… no puede ser… - dijo ella temblando como rama. Sus hermanas, de inmediato, se percató de lo que había sucedido, teniendo en cuenta de que no había rastro del Olimpo y de su Padre…

**En La Mansión Kido:**

* * *

Aquí todos estaban pensando en cómo solucionar este problema aunque no sabían bien cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, a Shaka le asaltó una duda cuando recordó la explosión del Cosmos de Atenea, así que en vez de dudar en preguntar, lo hizo…

- Por cierto ¿nadie percibió que de Atenea se percibieron dos Cosmos distintos?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto… Aunque no sé a quién podría pertenecer… - comentó sorprendida Leto.

- Veo que alguien lo ha notado… - comentó una nueva presencia, e Hyoga al darse cuenta de quién era.

- ¿Madre? – preguntó este sorprendido.

- Así es, hijo mío, pero no vengo sola. – contestó ella y Odín se mostró también.

- Pero ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó sorprendido Hyoga.

- Lo digo porque nunca percibisteis que he estado siempre entre vosotros…

- Pero cómo… Natasha… - preguntó Camus.

- Veo que aún recuerdas el nombre que utilicé en aquella ocasión pequeño…

- Pero…

- Así es Camus, tú eres mi hijo menor… y Freia es mi hermana menor… Hyoga la joven que tienes a tu lado es hija de tu tío Loki, quien pusa Hilda y Flare bajo mi protección… Por lo tanto…

- Entonces somos primos… - dijo sorprendida Flare…

- Si, pero Hyoga a la vez es descendiente de Chronos, Pontos y Nix… - aclaró Freia.

- Entonces soy… - comenzaba Hyoga, cuando interrumpió Pontos…

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – preguntó Pontos.

- Creo que fue provocado por Gaia, debido a que Seiya no estaba bien en aquel momento… Por otro lado si Zeus no hubiese interferido entre Tenma y Atenea el Destino nos hubiese unido a mí y a Seiya… Mientras que ahora Atenea y yo deberemos unirnos en un solo ser para poder recuperar al verdadero Seya, al Seiya que conocí hace mucho tiempo... - terminó Freia.

- Entonces Seiya es mi… Pero si tiene mi misma edad. – dijo Hyoga.

- No hijo… Calculáis su edad por el desarrollo de su cuerpo, mas con Seiya eso no es real, debido a que Seiya nació el 1 de Diciembre de 1890… - comentó Odín.

- Pero quién es la madre de Seiya… - preguntó Aioria.

- Es Tea, Diosa Primigenia de la Luna… - continuaban las explicaciones del pasado de Seiya y de algunas cosas más.

- Por cierto… Entonces Saori es… - preguntaba Shura.

- Sí, en realidad, Saori es mi parte humana… Y aunque humana no es Mortal. – completó Freia.

**Al Día siguiente:**

* * *

Todos habían despertado y desayunado se desperezado un poco, había pasado unos minutos después decidieron salir en busca de Seiya, a ver si podían encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Mientras que Metis y Freia se quedaron pendientes de Atenea, mientras que también Odín fue en busca del cuerpo real de Atenea, para cuando despertase.

Unos minutos después Freia descendió de la habitación de Saori hasta la cocina, allí se encontró con Tatsumi, quien en ese momento se estaba lamentando de la actual situación que se estaba viviendo ahora él entendía el porqué del amor que los unía. Este no se había percatado dela llegada de la Diosa de la Luz y la Sabiduría de los Nórdicos, esta simplemente pasó por su lado y bebió un vaso de aguay volvió para la habitación, pero cuando volvió al lugar se encontró con una escena desesperada Atenea había despertado muy agitada, estaba sudando mucho y muy frio, por lo cual se sabía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que decidió acercarse a ella…

- Espera Metis, me encargo yo… - le dijo, entonces se acercó a la cama sobre la que yacía Atenea y utilizó su cálido Cosmos para tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que volviese a dormirse.

- Pero ¿qué le sucedió? – le preguntó Metis a Freia.

- No lo sé con certeza, pero debe tener que ver con Seiya. – le comentó algo preocupada.

**Unas Semanas después.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde la Batalla contra Zeus, y aún no había noticias sobre el paradero de Seiya… El estado físico y psicológico Atenea seguía empeorando. Hasta que en una inspección de Marin por Italia.

- No… No puede ser… - dijo ella sorprendida y aterrorizada, entonces llegó al lugar Shaina.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella sin entender lo que sucedía, mientras Marin solo podía retroceder.

- Ya… Creo que sé dónde está, Seiya. – dijo entre lágrimas y temblando del pánico que sentía.

- Marin… Qué quieres decir… - preguntó Shaina.

- Pues que… - comenzó señalando al objeto que estaba delante de ellas.

- Y… que es eso… - preguntó de nuevo, cuando llegó Pontos y contestó.

- Eso es un Arma perteneciente a la Armadura Olímpica de Pegaso, Armadura más poderosa que existe en el Olimpo, y que forma parte del cuerpo de Seiya y si esto está aquí significa que Seiya está en el Santuario…

- Pero si allí ya lo hemos buscado y no lo encontramos. – contestó Shaina.

- Está en el Santuario pero no en este tiempo, y eso no me gusta nada. – terminó Pontos mientras se acercaba para recoger el Arma, que no era sino el Cetro de Pegaso.

**En el Santuario:**

* * *

Todos allí reunidos, también se encontraban todos los que habían estado en la Mansión semanas antes. Incluso allí se encontraban, los Dioses Poseidón, Perséfone, Heracles, Hebe, todos los Titanes, Gaia, Nix, Aurora, Partita y Erebo…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Hyoga.

- No lo sé, pero deberemos ir al pasado aunque no sé a qué punto… - comentó con desamino Gaia. Las cosas se estaban complicando aún más de lo que creían y necesitaban encontrarlo con urgencia.

**Al día siguiente:**

* * *

Atenea parecía algo más recuperada y se encontraba reunida con los demás Dioses y los Caballeros en pleno cuando recibieron una visita Astral inesperada, nadie se lo esperaba y es que era Hades.

- **¡HADES!** – exclamaron todos.

- Sí, debéis daros prisa sino habrá muchos problemas…

- Por qué lo dices… - preguntó Atenea.

- Estoy conteniendo en lo que puedo a Seiya, sin embargo, no podré hacerlo indefinido, dado que es mucho más poderoso que yo… - explicó Hades.

- Pero ¿dónde se encuentra? – preguntó Aioria.

- Está en el Santuario, como presuponéis, pero en 1750, es decir, 3 años después de la Anterior Guerra Santa, pero… - decía Hades.

- Pero ¿qué? – preguntó Shion.

- Pues, es casi imposible acercarse a él, debido a que levantó una Barrera Cósmica… - cundo terminó Atenea se levantó y quería ir a buscarlo, mas fue detenida por Freia.

- ¿Por qué me retienes? – le preguntó entre lágrimas.

- Porque así no conseguirás nada, deberemos unirnos para conseguirlo, además…

- Además ¿qué? – le preguntó de nuevo.

- Si lo que siento es real no será agradable de ver… - le contestó Freia, mientras que Atenea volvía a desanimarse un poco…

- Para empezar debes volver a tú cuerpo...

- Pero si hago eso Saori desaparecerá.

- Eso no es cierto… En realidad Saori es mi lado humano, aunque humano no mortal. Después Saori y yo volveremos a ser un solo ser y Tras eso nos uniremos en un solo Ser aunque en principio no lo seremos por completo, debido a que después de completar está misión deberemos ser de nuevo, aunque por muy poco tiempo, dos seres diferentes solo para explicar algunas cosas más… - explicó Freia.

- Entiendo… Entonces vamos. – dijo Atenea mientras elevaba su Cosmos para salir del cuerpo de Saori y volver al suyo propio, el cual fue traído por Prometeo, después Saori y Freia volvieron a ser la misma persona y después se unieron con Atenea. Unos minutos después, acompañadas de Tenma, fueron al encuentro con Chronos quien los llevó al lugar y tiempo en el cual Seiya se encontraba.

**Templo Principal, Santuario (Grecia, 1750):**

* * *

Allí ya se encontraban, Tea, Alexander y Alone, quienes ya habían intentado penetrar en la Barrera y no pudieron, así que con la ayuda de Alexander las jóvenes penetraron en la Barrera y poco después encontraron a Seiya y lo que vieron las hizo palidecer, ya que no podían creer lo que estaba pasando allí dentro…

Lo tomaron en brazos y después de hablar con Shion y Teneo, quienes estaban reconstruyendo el Santuario… Entonces Shion preguntó…

- Pero ¿qué ha sucedido? – les explicaron lo que había sucedido en su tiempo y cual era motivo de que se encontrara allí completamente aislado de todo y de todos, poco después se marcharon de vuelta al Tiempo al que pertenecen.

**Templo Principal, Santuario (Grecia, 1991):**

* * *

Cuando volvieron al Santuario y los allí presentes vieron a el estado en el que se encontraba Seiya todos palidecieron, sobre todo, Shunrey e Hyoga, quienes no podrían creerse lo que estaban viendo aquello se había afectado más de lo que creían…

Después de unos minutos, y cuando Atenea volvió al lado de los demás, lo hizo para no ver lo que había sucedido, y esperando a que Freia volviese.

- Atenea, que ha sucedido. – preguntó Artemisa, la mencionada como contestación bajó la cabeza, evitando así quela viesen llorar, sin embargo, Metis lo notó de inmediato y se acercó a su hija y la consoló un poco, ya que nadie podía creer lo que había pasado.

**Unos minutos después:**

* * *

Freia salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Seiya, entonces Hyoga le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Seiya era mi padre?

- Por una razón muy obvia, jovencito… Recuerdas la Reacción que Seiya tuvo durante el Torneo Intergaláctico.

- Sí, pero al menos debería haberlo sabido yo… - su madre negó con la cabeza.

- Pero…

- Mira hijo si lo hubieras sabido Seiya lo hubiese descubierto y hubiese sido imposible detenerlo. – le explicó Freia.

- Pero ¿por qué reaccionó de aquella manera? – preguntó Shunrey.

- Fue por ti, pequeña. – contestó Tong Hu.

- Entonces… - decía Shunrey.

- Mira pequeña… Cuando naciste tu padre estaba en coma tras… tras… - se le atragantaba la saliva cuando lo recordaba.

- Tenías dos años y medio cuando despertó… Creo que el milagro lo obraste tú… - comentó Selene…

- ¿Yo? – se sorprendió.

- Así es. Lo habíamos intentando todo para despertarlo, sin embargo, un día te colaste en el cuarto de tú padre sin que nadie lo percibiese… Unas horas después comenzamos a notar su Cosmos y aun si poder creerlo todos los que estábamos, es decir, todos mis hermanos, algunos de los Titanes y yo; nos acercamos al cuarto y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrárnoslo contigo sentada sobre una de sus piernas moviéndote como si cabalgases sobre un caballo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo veíamos sonreír… - siguió Selene, mientras que Shunrey solo acertó a sonrojarse provocando la risa de todos los asistentes e incluso de Atenea. Shunrey aun así intentaba recordar ese pasaje pero no lo lograba.

- Ya veo intentas recordarlo pero no lo logras ¿verdad? – preguntó Pontos provocando que la mencionada se sonrojase aún más.

- Pero si todo estaba bien ¿por qué parece que no se recuperó? – preguntó Ikki distrayendo la atención de Shunrey.

- El problema vino unos meses después cuando al fin descubrimos lo que había sucedido en el Santuario, el cual estaba dominado por Kairos… Para proteger a Shunrey, él tuvo que renunciar al criarla y educarla, eso acabó provocándole más frustración y dolor, este hecho solo ahondó el problema, meses después de esto no tuvimos más remedio que sacarlo del Santuario… Cuando lo conocisteis tan solo llevaba 2 años viviendo en Japón… Además jamás pensamos que el Gran Chronos también se encontraba en Japón… - explicaba Eos.

- Pero, eso no es verdad. – agregó Shun.

- Sí, sí que lo es… Aunque lo habéis conocido bajo otra apariencia… - dijo Tenma.

- No me digas ¿qué…? – preguntó sorprendido Shiryu.

- Así es, era el Señor Kido que vosotros habéis conocido. – terminó Tenma.

- Hay algo más… - agregó Hades.

- Qué quieres decir… - preguntó Poseidón.

- Pues no solo tú fuiste tú el damnificado por Zeus…

- Quieres decir que…

- Sí hermano… Además de destruir mi cuerpo al crear es maldito Sello… Anteriormente a asesinar a Anfitrite, también lo hizo con una de las hermanas menores de esta, Dríade… - explicaba Hades cuando Aioros intervino…

- ¿Mi abuela?

- Así es Aioros… No solo era la esposa de tu abuelo, Regulus de Leo, sino que también era tía-abuela de este, además tu abuelo es hijo mío. – aclaró Gaia.

- Hades no querrás qué… - preguntó esta.

- Sí, yo ya no podré volver, además de que me queda poca energía… Deseo que Regulus se encargue de mi esposa e hija, quien está bajo la protección de Seiya, algo de lo que se aseguró Némesis.

- Pero, cariño es que… - le dijo la aludida y Hades simplemente negó con la cabeza y agregó.

- A ver si cuando Seiya despierte, podéis pedirle que le devuelva su verdadera apariencia y forma de ser a tus nueve ninfas, a las cuales es necia de Demeter convirtió en esa especie de monstruos llamados Sirenas además de hacerlas hipócritas y vanidosas como ella. Por otro lado es hora de que convivamos entre los mortales, los que ahora han aprendido la lección y convivirán en Total Armonía, tanto entre ellos como con la Naturaleza. – terminó Hades, exhausto y prácticamente desapareciendo, como última víctima de las ambiciones de Zeus.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	9. El Comienzo de una Nueva Era

**Capítulo IX: El Comienzo de una Nueva Era.**

* * *

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Shaina.

- La primera norma que desaparece definitivamente es la de las Máscaras Femeninas. – dijo Alexander y todas las Amazonas suspiraron con tranquilidad, pero a Casandra le asaltó una duda.

- ¿Por qué dices "definitivamente"?

- Porque hace más de un Eón que suprimí esa norma antisocial, que al parecer a Zeus no le gustaba y volvió a introducir sin consentimiento de mi Discípulo Chronos y el mío, que es Supremo, y digo Supremo y no Absoluto. – aclaró Alexander.

- ¿Y mi padre? – preguntó, con algo preocupación, Shunrey.

- Habrá que esperar…

- Pero ¿por qué no intentamos despertarlo ahora? – preguntó Hyoga.

- No es aconsejable, tendremos que esperar a que su cuerpo vaya recuperándose, mas lo más importante es que su Alma, Cerebro y su Corazón se recuperen completamente… Esperemos que no tengamos que esperar 3 años como la primera vez… Aunque aún no se sabe que ocurrirá. – comentó Helena.

- Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no se obedece a los Superiores y se interpone en el Destino de dos personas, solo para favorecer los intereses de uno mismo y de sus seguidores. – acotó Tea, quien aún no se creía lo que había sucedido con Seiya y el estado precario en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

- Por cierto mi Señora, aun no se ha dado cuenta de una circunstancia… - preguntó Partita dirigiéndose a Atenea.

- Qué quieres decir. – le devolvió la cuestión.

- Se refiere a mí… - comentó Tenma, en ese momento elevó ligeramente su Cosmos y en ese momento detrás de él se mostraron dos efigies las cuales Atenea reconoció instantáneamente, todos reconocieron a Pegaso pero no a la otra hasta que habló Atenea.

- No es posible… ¿Erictonio? – el mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces… - continuó Atenea cuando le interrumpió el mencionado.

- Cuando Pegaso y yo nos encontramos en La Tierra, y después de hablar entre nosotros y comprobando que ambos teníamos los mismos sentimientos hacia a ti, Atenea, decidimos convertirnos en un solo Ser, pero un instante antes de eso Chronos nos aconsejó que después de convertirnos en un Ser, el Ser que nacería de nuestra unión, siempre sería descendiente directo de él. – aclaró Erictonio provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte de Atenea.

- Entonces, ¿Pegaso y tú…? – preguntó Shunrey sorprendida.

- Sí, pero deberéis saber que yo nací de un intento fallido de Violación de Hefestos hacía Atenea, sin embargo, aun no siendo hijo suyo me acogió y me crió como si fuese mi madre biológica, mas yo con el paso de los siglo fui atesorando por Atenea otro tipo de sentimientos los cuales Pegaso también atesoraba. – siguió Erictonio.

- Entonces… - iba a decir Ikki.

- Creo que Seiya lo lleva en la Sangre, y al ver a Hefestos cargó contra él con más poder del necesario… Sin embargo, también provocó lo que acaba de pasar… El sentimiento que se generó en el interior de Seiya fue el desencadenante de su aislamiento durante estas semanas. – terminó Erictonio.

- Pero su amor no sería más grande… - preguntó Milo.

- Sí, pero de tanto verlo, en sus sueños, durante todos estos años ha acabado por destruirlo psicológicamente... – comenzó Tenma, debido a que Erictonio y Pegaso habían vuelto a ser un solo ser.

- Pero… - agregaba Camus cuando fue interrumpido por Tetis.

- Es difícil de creer pero es real y es por eso que al final nos vimos en la posición de tener que Sellar su poder para evitar males mayores. – concluyó Tetis.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó, el pequeño, Kiki quien fue secundado en su pregunta por Artemisa.

- De momento deberemos esperar… - comentó Océano.

- Esperar ¿a qué? – preguntó, con su habitual impaciencia, Ikki.

- Esperar a ver lo que sucede. Por otro lado al menos Pegaso y yo no nos moveremos de aquí, y supongo que vosotras dos tampoco ¿no? – aclaró Tea, mientras le preguntaba a Freia y a Atenea.

- Así es, nosotras tampoco nos moveremos de aquí. Por ahora solo nos fusionaremos para ser una sola persona en totalidad. – acotaron tanto Atenea como Freia. Y así sucedió unos minutos después Atenea y Freia ya eran una solo Ser un su totalidad y nunca más volvería a ser dos seres distintos.

**Dos años más tarde:**

* * *

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquella Batalla en la que el Olimpo había sido destruido por completo, mas Seiya, o al menos eso creían todos los que vivían con él, aún no había despertado, sin embargo, una mañana en la que todo parecía tranquilo se comenzó a percibir un enorme Cosmos que parecía completamente desbocado y al percatarse todos de quien era se pusieron muy nerviosos, fue entonces cuando Shunrey avanzaba hasta la habitación en la que estaba su padre, entonces fue detenida por Tea…

- Espera…

- ¿Por qué me detienes? – le pidió desesperada.

- Esta vez debo ser yo… - le contestó a su nieta, iba replicar cuando Tenma, vía Cosmos, le dijo que era lo más prudente. Entonces Tea accedió a la habitación de Seiya, dónde se lo encontró en la ventana viendo el paisaje exterior, sin embargo, por el Cosmos de Seiya le decía que no estaba bien… Decidió acercarse a él y poner las manos sobre los hombros del joven intentando tranquilizarlo, mas no consiguió lo que buscaba y solo obtuvo que Seiya se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, aun así ella prosiguió con el acercamiento y pasado un tiempo terminó por tranquilizarlo aunque después pudo ver el daño que los actos de terceros habían provocado en su hijo menor.

**De vuelta al Templo:**

* * *

Pasadas dos horas Tea salió del cuarto de Seiya la expresión de su cara lo denotaba todo, pues la situación de su hijo menor no era buena y aún tendría que pasar un tiempo para que se recuperase, Shunrey, quien esperaba en la puerta de entrada, a que su abuela volviese al Templo…

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó angustiada, mas cuando vio la expresión de su abuela le indicó que no estaba bien... Al saberlo solo pudo caerse de rodillas sollozando y negando…

- No… no ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? – era lo único podía decir, Tea lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para tratar de consolarla.

- Tranquila pequeña, verás cómo conseguimos que vuelva a ser el que era. – le dijo, pero después ella se desmayó debido a la tensión que estaba sufriendo por lo de su padre, entonces Tea la cargó en brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones y la recostó sobre la cama para que reposase durante un tiempo.

**De vuelta al Salón del Templo:**

* * *

Tea llegó al lugar y Shiryu al ver que Shunrey no volvía con su abuela se acercó a esta última y le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde está, Shunrey?

- Está descansando… Es mejor dejar que descanse, la situación por la cual está pasando ahora no es precisamente la mejor.

- Ya veo… - le contestó bajando la cabeza marchándose del lugar, pero Shun intentó detenerlo, pero Tea le dijo que era mejor dejarlo sólo por ahora, Shiryu ya se había marchado, Tong Hu, quien conocía a Shiryu como si fuese su propio hijo, notó que la decisión de Tea era la más adecuada.

**Cinca años más tarde:**

* * *

Después de todas las vicisitudes pasadas por todos, y sobre todo Seiya y Shunrey, las situaciones ya habían mejorado mucho, tanto que Seiya ya parecía más el que era cuando fue un chiquillo, todos se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco Seiya estaba recuperando el Brillo, la Actividad y el Carácter que tenía cuando era más joven, incluso los Titanes notaron que otra vez estaba aflorando de nuevo la Ecuanimidad que siempre había tenido desde muy joven…

En el Santuario todo había ido mejorando poco a poco, al igual que en el Templo Submarino y en el Inframundo. En este último aunque los Espectros, Pandora, Perséfone y su actual esposo, Regulus, de Leo Supremo, y la hija que Perséfone concibió con Hades, es decir, Aleto; en Asgard también hubo mejoras y Paz infinita; los Caballeros ya tenían sus familias formadas y estructuradas después de tantos problemas y Guerras sufridas en las Eras Pasadas con las de estos últimos años… Incluso Seiya y Saori (Atenea/Freia) habían vuelto a procrear, esta vez eran quintillizos, es decir, dos niños, llamados Tenma y Alone; y tres niñas, llamadas Sasha, Anfitrite y Driade.

**Un año más tarde:**

* * *

Se puede observar a cinco pequeños hermanos correteando y haciendo diabluras por los terrenos del Santuario y a unos cuantos Caballeros tras de ellos para atraparlos, hasta que repentinamente delante de los pequeños, quienes en esos momentos estaban juntos mirando a los adultos que los buscaban, se presentaron Poseidón y su esposa Tetis y sus hijos Casandra y Pablo.

- Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí, pequeños. – preguntó Poseidón, muy serio, entonces intervino Tetis.

- Tranquilo amor, supongo que sois los hijos de Seiya y Saori ¿no? – preguntó Tetis, y los pequeños solo asintieron con la cabeza.

- Así que estáis aquí pequeños bribones… - dijo una fina voz femenina.

- ¿Hermana? – preguntaron los cinco pequeños.

- Así es, pequeñajos… - dijo cuándo percibió la presencia de Poseidón.

- Así que estos cinco pequeños son hijos de tu padre y de Saori ¿no? – preguntó Tetis.

- Sí… Bien vamos con papá. – concluyó Shunrey quien fue seguida por Poseidón, y así los pequeños fueron guiados por Poseidón y si familia hasta en Templo Principal.

**Templo Principal:**

* * *

Allí se estaba organizando una Celebración dónde se conmemoraba los años de Paz que habían pasado y que estaban por venir.

**Esa noche:**

* * *

Nos encontramos a todos los Titanes, a todo la familia de Seiya, Artemisa e Ícaro con sus hijos, y el resto de Caballeros, Marinas, Guerreros Divinos y Espectros con sus familias, incluso también encontramos a las Ninfas de Perséfone, algunas de ellas habiéndose casado con Caballeros de Atenea y otras con algún tío de Seiya, como el caso de Krisaor y Danae, quienes ya tenían gemelos.

La Celebración estaba siendo muy amena, pero ya pasaban de las 2:00 de la madrugada, así que todos los invitados decidieron despedirse y volver a sus lugares de procedencia, mientras que Seiya y Saori, después de aleccionar levemente a sus pequeños y de acostarlos para que durmiesen, se fueron a su cuarto y allí volvieron a demostrarse su Amor, un **AMOR ETERNO**…

* * *

**UN AMOR ENTRE DOS SERES QUE...**

**EL CUAL FUE NACIDO DE UNA ALIANZA,**

**QUE HA FLORECIDO DEBIDO AL…**

**AL DESEO DE SALVAGUARDIA DE LA TIERRA Y…**

**Y DE LOS SERES QUE LA PUEBLAN, TANTO…**

**TANTO HUMANOS COMO LA FLORA Y FAUNA…**

**QUE CON CADA ERA SE HA IDO FORTALECIENDO Y… **

**Y CADA VEZ MÁS, AUNQUE…**

**AUNQUE NO HUBIESEN SIDO LOS MISMOS PROTAGONISTAS, Y…**

**Y FUE CONVIERTIÉNDOLO EN UN… **

**UN ¡AMOR INMORTAL!**

* * *

**FIN…**

* * *

**Nota:** En este fic y en el anterior que he escrito, aunque había sido en su mayoría una traducción, coloqué a Pontos como hijo Océano y Tetis, cuando en realidad es hijo de Gea/Gaia. Sin embargo en los próximos que escriba su ascendencia será la real, es decir Gaia.


End file.
